


Alternate Universe Voltron Short Fics

by Parkkrys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universes, Angst, Artist Keith (Voltron), Blindfolds, Central Sleep Apnea, Childhood Friends, Co-workers, Costars, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Fluffy Feelings, Frogs are amphibians, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Shiro (Voltron), Lab Partners, M/M, Online Dating, Rich Life, Roommates, Single Parent Keith, Single Parent Lance (Voltron), Sleep disorders, Support Groups, Teacher Pidge, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, bookworm - Freeform, coffee shop AU, implied threesome, single parent pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: A bunch of Voltron short fics that are requested on Archive of Our Own and Tumblr!





	1. Attention! Read First Please!!!

Alright Guys!!

I have 30 AUs and one more for any AU you want down below that you can request and I will write a short fic about it. Just wanted to lay out a couple things first.

  
I will write any ship but Klance. Sorry Klancers, I respect you but it is not fair to you guys for me to give you a crappy fic because I do not support the ship. Don't hate please.

Also, if I have missed any pairing tags do comment below because I do not know every ship! Oh and request to!

  
1\. Soulmate AU

  
2\. Childhood Best Friend AU

  
3\. Teacher/Student AU

  
4\. Teacher/Single Parent AU

  
5\. One night stand and falling pregnant AU

  
6\. Meeting at a coffee shop AU

  
7\. Fake relationship AU

  
8\. Roommates AU

  
9\. Meeting Online AU

  
10\. High school popular kid/ nerd or goth AU

  
11\. Partners in Crime Au

  
12\. Writer/editor Au

  
13\. Co-stars AU

  
14\. Lab partners AU

  
15\. Meeting in the ER AU

  
16\. Brand new neighbors AU

  
17\. Meeting at the party whilst drunk AU

  
18\. Waking up with amnesia AU

  
19\. Two single parents with kids AU

  
20\. Dysfunctional Relationship AU

  
21\. Best friend sibling AU

  
22\. Two miserable people meeting at a wedding AU

  
23\. Meeting on a train AU

  
24\. Literally bumping into each other AU

  
25\. Librarian/Avid reader AU

  
26\. Meeting at a support group AU

  
27\. Going away to war AU

  
28\. Celebrity/fan AU

  
29\. Falling in love with their best friend partner AU

  
30\. Going through a divorce AU

  
31\. Any AU you want


	2. Sheith #9 Meeting Online AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested on Tumblr by my sister Parkshan820! She is also beta reading all of my short fics so THANK YOU PARKSHAN820!!!

Shiro knew as soon as he saw the smirk on Matt’s face that something bad was going to happen. The diner that they usually met up every Saturday afternoon was bursting with activity but all he could focus on was his friend and said friend was waving his phone while winking at him. Not a good sign whatsoever.

  
Shiro let out a sigh of defeat as he walked towards his friend, not even waiting to sit down as he asked his question. “What did you do?”

  
Matt shrugged as he leaned back in his chair, his hands hitting the table as he looked back at him. “I already ordered for us. Oh and check your phone, you may hate or love me for this.”

  
Shiro glared at his friend as he moved to grab his phone out of his back pocket, setting it on the table before turning it on, only to furrow his eyebrows as he saw a notification on his phone he did not recognize. “What the?” He muttered as he swiped at his lock screen, clicking on the notification only to bring a dating website up and he froze. It was his dating profile that he never set up. “Matt what did you do?!”

  
Matt brought his hands up. “Relax! I set up a dating profile for you because I think it’s time that you find someone new! Seriously buddy, Adam broke up with you a year and a half ago and you are still eating ice cream and bawling when watching those romance chick flicks you like watching so much.”

  
Shiro groaned as he shoved his face into his hands flushing red in embarrassment. “Matt we were together for five years, I can’t just move on like that.” Matt nodded as he shrugged. “Okay sure but what about this one?” He asked, picking up his phone and shoving it into his face.

  
Shiro leaned back as he looked at the photo. “No.” He responded as Matt hummed as he scrolled through the different profiles. “This one?” He asked and Shiro rolled his eyes as he glanced at it. “Okay that one is cute but sounds like a douche.”

  
“Oh how about this one! He’s my sister’s best friend. So we already know him which means he’s not a killer, not a creep a bit antisocial and awkward but a good one.” Matt rambled as he shoved another picture into his face. Shiro blinked as he stared at the photo. This one was cute. Pale skin, raven hair that fell into his eyes and the prettiest eyes he has ever seen. Did eyes even come in that colour?

  
“He’s cute.”

  
Matt blinked as if waiting for him to say more. He could feel his face flush as he looked back at the picture. “I mean he’s uh pretty and uh cute?”

  
“Wow.” Was all Matt had to say at his disaster moment before he started laughing. “This is gold! I am so sending something to him.”

  
“Boys. You’re food.” The waitress stated as she set their plates down in front of them before walking off. “Done!” Matt exclaimed as he tossed Shiro his phone back. “Now that’s done, let’s eat!”

Shiro flopped onto his bed as soon as he got home to his small apartment, dreading the world as he cursed Matt for being such a supportive friend. For being an oblivious friend. For being a pain in his ass. Ding! For being him and for being smart and did his phone go off? Rolling over on the soft bedsheets he grasped for his phone, he may or may not have looked like a flopping fish at that moment but for now he shoved that to the back of his brain, instead choosing to focus on his phone that he finally managed to grab.

  
_Your request has been accepted!_

  
Request?

  
_Keith sent you a message!_

  
Shiro froze as he set his phone down. The cute boy sent him a message. What in the living hell is he going to do!? After spending about ten minutes of panicking, he finally convince himself to pick up the phone. “Okay Shirogane, man up here it’s just a really cute guy. All you have to do is say hi.” He muttered as he tapped on the notification, waiting for it to load. He let out a sigh as it finally loaded up before he clicked on Keith’s message chat.

  
_My fucking friend set this up on me so sorry about this_

  
**Don’t worry :) My friend did the same exact thing.**

  
_Did you just send me a smiley face???_

  
**Yes? What’s wrong with the smiley face?**

  
_Lame no one sends emoji’s anymore dude_

  
Shiro let out a laugh of surprise as he shook his head.

  
**Well I do. Is that a problem?**

  
_Nah I suppose not_

  
The answer was immediate and he smiled. Maybe this was going to be a good thing after all. He could put periods at the end of his texts but then again he was old school.

  
Shiro spent the next three weeks texting Keith non stop. He was also picking up small things that Keith probably didn’t even realize he was telling Shiro about. Shiro knew that Keith loved space, stars and his dog Kosmo. He knew that Keith will indulge in fast food once in awhile but not very often since it usually made him feel sick afterwards. He knew that he hated people who think they are better than everyone else, cold coffee because it was made to be hot why would people like it cold? Keith hated pineapple on pizza which made Shiro gasp in betrayal because he loves pineapple on his pizza.

  
It was easy to pick up little things from Keith. It made the urge to meet Keith in person stronger everyday and Shiro didn’t know how to tell Keith that he wanted to meet him. That he wanted to hold him, see if they could take this thing farther, see if they could make it to the other side. He hoped that they would, he hasn’t felt a connection like this before, not even when he was in his relationship with Adam did he feel this way.

  
Hearing a ping on his phone, he didn’t hesitate to load up the chat and he swore his heart stopped.

  
_Hey um, this may seem weird but do you want to meet in person soon?_

  
Shiro smiled, feeling every nerve in his body singing as he typed out his message and clicking send with confidence that he didn’t even know he had.

  
**I would love too.**


	3. Shallureith #5: One Night Stand and Falling Pregnant AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested on Tumblr by Chemicalcrush! This one was interesting for me so I hope you guys like this one!

Allura stared at the pregnancy test in her hand as she tried not to panic. She took a deep breath as she tried to lay out the steps in front of her, even mumbling it to herself under her breath to make sure she didn’t get confused. “One, get rid of the test.”

  
She turned grabbing the toilet paper and rolled the test in it, making sure it was wrapped enough that you couldn’t see a single part of it. “Two, figure out how this could possibly happen.”

  
She was just lying to herself at this point because she knew exactly when it happened and who it was with. Being in college was exciting, so was her crushes on two boys that were poplar opposites and were in a relationship with each other. A relationship that she wished she was in but she knew it would never happen. She couldn’t even help herself as she zoned out, her brain running the memory through her as she shivered.

  
**Then**

  
The party was loud, the music beat vibrating through the floor, the bodies on the dance floor grinding on each other didn’t care. Whether it was the alcohol flowing through their systems or the excitement it offered from having one’s attention. It all gave Allura a headache, pulsing in time with the beat. Her friends already ditched her for the evening so she snuck through all the bodies, making her way towards the staircase that lead to the upper floor, hoping that all the rooms haven’t been taken.

  
By the time she finally made it up the stairs she huffed. Feeling sticky, sweat and who knows what else made her clothes cling on her skin, and not in the comfortable way. She spend minutes walking to each closed door, leaning her head on the door to make sure there was no noise. Finding no luck she finally came upon a room that was quiet. Smiling in victory she cracked open the door only to freeze.

  
**Now**

  
The knock on her door pulled her out of the memory that she was trapped in. Blinking the knock came again and it seemed that she finally snapped out of the daze she was in.

  
“Who is it?”

  
“The best friend and best future lover in the world!”

  
Allura sighed as she made her way to the door, letting out a breath of dismay before twisting the knob, yanking it open as she placed a smile on her face. “Lance.” Said man beamed, a lovesick expression working its way on his face before he marched into her apartment.

  
She didn’t know why she called him first. It would have easily been more logical to have called Pidge instead of her friend that was madly in love with her but she chalked it up to not exactly thinking straight after staring at the pregnancy stick for a half an hour before finally springing into action. More like panic.

  
“So princess, why did you call me? Did you want to talk or did you just want to look at your future husband?” He asked, bringing one hand up to cup his own jaw, flashing her his best smile and Allura smacked her forehead in annoyance. Stupid pregnancy brain.

  
“Just do me a favor and call Pidge alright? I will tell you once she is here.” She supplied, hoping just once he will not question her and just do what she has asked him, but he probably wouldn’t considering in the past he always kept asking questions making her always wonder to herself why she hasn’t strangled her dear friend yet.

  
Lance shrugged as he pulled out his phone. “Sure okay.” He answered with a shrug and Allura couldn’t help but stare at him in surprise.

  
“Really?”

  
The man before her just winked at her before placing the phone up to his ear. Smiling, Allura made her way towards the couch, letting her body relax as she let her mind wander again, tuning out the whole world.

  
**Then**

  
Her eyes widened as she lost her breath at the sight that they made. Keith was sprawled out on the bed naked, his back bowed and his head thrown back as the blindfold on his eyes blocked his sight, his cheeks red, his pretty mouth was open panting hard, trying to suck in the oxygen he desperately needed as Shiro mouthed at every inch of his pale skin, whispering things that Allura couldn’t hear. She couldn’t help as her eyes roamed every inch of skin she could see, watching as Keith trembled as Shiro moved one of his legs around his waist, leaning down to whisper praise into his ear.

  
Allura felt her body grow hot as she placed a hand over her mouth, preventing noises slipping out of her mouth without permission. She nearly moaned as she watched Shiro hands dance along Keith’s skin, grazing along side his sides, his belly, only to disappear between the other males legs. She gasped as she watched Keith’s body jump, a quiet moan falling though his pretty lips.

  
She didn’t know what to do when she watched Shiro turn his head, his soft grey eyes darkened with lust meeting hers before a smirk made it’s way on his face. “Well, well, well kitten looks like someone wants to play with us.”

  
The man beneath him whimpered and she didn’t know if it was from the pet name that fell from Shiro’s mouth or the fact that someone else was in the room and Allura has never felt so embarrassed in her entire life.

  
“I am so sorry!” She gasped out before backing up, her mind screaming at her to leave before Shiro hummed. “Don’t worry, if you want to join that’s fine with us. You are a pretty one.”

  
Keith whined underneath him and Allura realized that Shiro’s hands are still between Keith’s legs, she was torn.

  
**Now**

  
The rest was history after that. It was honestly the best night she has ever had and she had their numbers so she could call them. Probably should considering. But once again she felt torn at the thought, it was supposed to be a one night stand for her. Or she tried to convince herself that thought, it wasn’t really working but god she was still trying. So she thought about it for the first time in three months. She thought about calling them, to see if they wanted to be part of this child’s life. By the time Pidge knocked on her door she has come to a decision, one that she was happy with. So with a big smile she got up to open the door. She just hoped that it all worked out in the end.


	4. Kidge #19: Two Single Parents Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Eternalkastaway!

Pidge was beyond stressed, which was about a normal everyday thing for her now at this point with her being a single parent mother with a five year old daughter on her hands. She also knew her best friend Keith was just as bad as her most days with his own kid. Luckily with the two kids going to school now they are able to actually sit down and have a conversation about parenthood and help each other out as much as possible.

  
She was also excited today because not only are they meeting up today, she was finally going to see where he actually worked. He had never told her even though he knew what she did for a living. She loved technology and science and with that combination it has landed her a beautiful job of computer network architect and she loved every minute of it.

  
The only sad thing was their meeting wasn’t for about another two hours and she still has to get her kid ready for school. “Scarlett! Time for breakfast!” Pidge yelled as she placed a sandwich in the lunchbox in front of her. She was more than pleased to hear a pair of tiny footsteps running down the stairs before it revealed a bright little girl with deep dark red locks with beautiful green eyes and Pidge melts every time she looks at her baby girl. She could never regret going to a sperm donor bank and coming back out pregnant.

  
“Hey baby girl, what would you like this morning? Cereal or a muffin?”

  
Scarlett looked at her quietly as she climbed into the chair beside her mom. “Muffin please.” She squeaked out quietly and Pidge couldn’t help but chuckle. Her little girl was always so quiet in the mornings only to get louder throughout the day and she wouldn’t want it any other way.

  
Shortly Scarlett was munching away on her cinnamon and caramel muffin as Pidge packed her school bag and supplies neatly. “Alright sweetheart, as soon as you are done please go get dressed.” The little girl nodded as she slid off the chair while stuffing the last piece into her mouth before running off.

  
By the time Scarlett came back down she in her favorite blue dress. “Alright shoes on and then off to school we go!”

  
In less than five minutes they were both in the car, of course with Scarlett in the back, swinging her legs as she stared out of the window in her booster seat. It wasn’t a long drive for them, maybe about a ten minute drive depending on the traffic and Pidge knew that Keith had to drive his kid which took about twenty minutes for him because Justin is terrified of the bus. Justin was always bullied, coming home with tears falling down on his tiny cheeks, shoving his snot covered face into Keith’s neck demanding cuddles to cheer him up. Keith of course said fuck you to the bus company and decided that he was going to drive his kid because he sure as hell not going to let fifth graders pick on his five year old son.

  
She always thought that Keith was a good father, always in tune with his kid, always making him smile. She did have to admit that she was a little jealous because she wasn’t that close to Scarlett. She tried but her little kid loved her space sometimes, especially when she was upset.

  
She pulled into the parking lot of the school, smiling when she saw Keith and Justin climbing out of his old beat up truck that he drove before she pulled into a parking spot. “Hey sweetheart guess who’s outside?”

  
“Justin!” Scarlett squealed before she yanked off her seatbelt and pushed the car door open. Before Pidge knew it both squealing kids were in class, leaving Keith and Pidge alone with her heart beating rapidly because he was now looking at her with those gorgeous eyes he has. “You ready?”

  
Pidge nodded before she turned to follow him. “So I figured that we can take my truck and then I can drop you off here to pick up the kids after.” Keith grumbled as he fished his keys out of his jacket before turning around to look down at her. “You ok with that?”

  
“Oh yes, it is the most logical path to go down so let’s do that.” She answered as he raised a brow before shrugging. “Okay then get in.”

  
As she climbed into the truck she noticed that the truck was actually nicer than she originally thought. Keith snorted beside her as he noticed the wide eyed look she gave him before he started the truck, twisting around to see where he was going before reversing the car out of the parking spot. She watched his throughout the entire process, admiring the way his muscles shifted under his shirt, a clear sign that he had more muscle than his body showed and she respected it.

  
“So where are you taking me?” She questioned, watching his hands on the steering wheel. “Well, I work at a mechanic shop so don’t expect too much. I just figured since you like working with your hands and putting things together maybe you can see what you like and go from there.”

  
“Wait really!?”

  
Keith glanced over at her before focusing back on the road. “What? You don’t like that? I mean if you’re not interested I guess we can do something else? Never mind I am just being stupid let’s go to a museum or something.” He rambled and Pidge frowned before she punched him lightly on the arm.

  
“What no! I love the idea!” She exclaimed as she watched the shock flash across his face before he masked it.

  
“Oh.” He said very quietly. “Okay then. Well we are here then.” He mumbled before he pulled into a parking lot, showing off a small repair shop with several cars lined up on the left side of the shop. She loved it. “Oh it’s cute!”

  
If she watched as Keith smiled softly before he nodded as he turned off the car, well she wasn’t going to say anything. Maybe one day she will watch him smile a lot more often, watch him interact with Scarlett and Justin as they grew older. She just had to gather up the courage to get that to happen.


	5. Lotura #13: Co-Stars Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by beautifulmonsterseverywhere on Tumblr! 
> 
> Sorry for the late update, have been busy with family the past couple of days but I will get faster at updating for you guys!

When Allura was told that she got the main role in the newest spy movie she was thrilled. The role has gotten her attention mainly because it was focused on a female who fights for her life because she locked a powerful man away in prison and once the man got out of prison he decided to get his revenge. The best part about the whole movie was there was no trace of romance. There was no partners falling in love or anything ridiculous like that.

  
So when it came to the first day on set, she was surprised to see her best friend laughing with the director. “Lotor?”

  
Lotor turned around, smiling wide once he recognized her before he held his arms wide open. “Allura!” He cried as he walked towards her, immediately pulling her into a hug, wrapping his solid arms around her soft, small delicate form. “Oh how I missed you! I as thrilled to see you casted as Amara.” Allura knew she was blushing as she brought her arms up to complete the hug, her heart quickening it’s pace as her knees trembled a bit.

  
She has been in love with her best friend since they were teenagers, young wild and free doing what they wanted before real life trapped them with it’s ugly jaws. It had hurt her, watching him go through many females, always being there when one of them would break it off. He had always cried about what was wrong with him and she had always wanted to hold him and tell him that he was perfect for her. She was young and terrified to tell him back then and she was still terrified to do it now.

  
“I didn’t know you were going to be here. What’s your role?” She asked as he broke the hug, gently smiling down at her.

  
“I am going to be the villain my dear. Be prepared for me making your life a living hell my sweet Amara.” He whispered, already slipping into his role perfectly. It made sense, he was always better at being a villain than a hero.

  
“Alright folks! Today we are going to go over the script and answer any questions anyone has.” Coran announced as he walked over to the variety of chairs that they had set up earlier, patiently waiting for everyone to take their seats.

By the time Allura has gotten home she did nothing but collapse on her bed, ready to close her eyes and shut out the entire world for a few hours. Or she would have if she didn’t agree to the dinner meet up with Lotor but she could never said no to him, even when they were children she couldn’t say no. So she peeled herself out of the bed and into the shower without much thought about anything, dead to the world as the hot water ran down her body washing away all the stress that has added up during the day.

  
It really didn’t hit her until she picking out a dress to wear that she had no idea what the heck she wanted to do here. Did she want to dress to impress or just say screw it and wear something that clearly screamed out I don’t care.

  
She is embarrassed to say it took her a total three hours of fussing over her clothes, her makeup and god forbid her hair because it clearly didn’t want to work with her tonight. So instead of the cute curls she wanted, she ended up just pinning it into a bun just to hide the state that it was in. It was also embarrassing to admit that she chose the impress route without much thought that made her think to herself if she really was that desperate to finally catch his attention. She really did and that is what makes her act without much thinking around him anymore.

  
She was also a mess. Even after Lotor picked her up and complimented on her dress while never taking his eyes off of her, even when driving he was having trouble focusing on the road. The restaurant that he chose was way beyond fancy, to much in her opinion but maybe he was trying to show off to her as well. She could never figure that part out even when she can read through him like an open book.

  
“Well, what do you think my lady?” Lotor asked as he pulled her seat out for her, smirking down at her when she blushed. She had to admit, she really was feeling like a school girl and she cursed herself out for it. She was a goddamn adult and she needed to act like one. It didn’t mean she felt awkward, even as she tapped the table lightly, even as she watched Lotor sit down across from her as he stared at her. It was then that she realized that he was still waiting for an answer.

  
“Oh! It’s very nice!” She blurted out, her face heating up as a delicate blush burned on her cheeks. She has never been so disappointed in herself before this very moment. 

  
Lotor beamed as he took her hand, smiling softly before he turned to deal with the waiter. She didn’t hear a single word he spoke because not only did he smile at her like she was his entire universe, he was also holding her hand, his thumb softly caressing her skin.

  
It was as if a switch flipped inside her. She wasn’t feeling nervous, the awkwardness that she was feeling melted away as if it was ice and his touch was a flame that she fully embraced. She smiled and she felt like everything was going to work out perfectly, even if she screwed this dinner up royally, she knew that he would forgive her like he has when they were children. She could handle this.


	6. Kallura #11: Partners in Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by fandoms-mixed-in-one on Tumblr

Their love story was an interesting tale. Or Allura thought so, it was difficult because Keith was closed off never willing to let anyone get too close while Allura was usually open with everyone. It started out like this, they met at an art gallery. She was there to scout the place, planning on how she was going to get in the art gallery to steal this special vase that is said to have 3 million dollars worth of jewels inside it. She thought he was there for his job since he was dressed as a waiter and walked around with a plate of o'dourves.

  
So later that night as she passed through security and was sneaking about, like they do in the movies she was more than shocked to see someone else who was already inside the case and had the vase in their hands.   
After chasing them down and almost getting caught, she was more than surprised that the thief was Keith himself. At the time she thought it was a bad surprise but time has proven her wrong. Now they were in a relationship and they worked together and it turned out that they made an impeccable team.

  
She was a social butterfly, she knew how to play the game when it came to rich gatherings. She knew when to bat her lashes, knew when to stand down and knew how to strike. Keith was quiet and he blended in with the background. It was easy for him to disappear without anyone taking notice, knew how to gather information. He could pick a lock and walk around freely without making a single sound.

  
“Keith, darling what are you doing?” She questioned after coming home one day only to see him sitting on the couch and determined to burn a hole through the table with how hard he was glaring at it. He also didn’t seem to acknowledge a single word she has said. “Keith?”

  
She walked towards him, keeping her steps light to not frighten him when he finally did take notice. It was one thing she always noticed about him. He hated loud noises. “Keith?” She whispered as she reached out, laying her hand on his left shoulder while glancing at the papers on the table. “What are you looking at?”

  
She felt him jerk lightly under her touch before he turned his head at a better angle to see her. “What? Oh, sorry Allura I was just trying to figure out the best way to engage this lock on the stupid bank vault. The buyers are driving me insane about their constant check ups to see how far along we are.”

  
Allura hummed as she remembered them. Zarkon has finally grown desperate enough to come to her for help, so when they arranged the meeting she dragged Keith along to show them that she had a partner and she didn’t need their help. Plus Keith didn’t stand for any of their bullshit and he knew how to get things moving when they kept going on with greetings.

  
“Have you thought about using an EMP detonator?” She asked as she laid her hands on both shoulders. Keith shook his head as he picked up a file.

  
“Can’t. Their security systems will automatically alert the owner and police if it goes down.”

  
Well that was just plain annoying. “May I look at the building plans?” Keith wordlessly picked up the schematics, holding it out for her to take as he patted the spot beside him, gently inviting her to sit down beside him instead of standing behind him. She couldn’t help but smile as she slid into the spot beside him as she huddled close, cheering inside her own head when he wrapped an arm around her waist.

  
“How about instead of going through the front door, we go in from underneath?”

  
“What are you talking about?” Keith muttered into her hair. She couldn’t help but smirk.

  
“I grew up here so I know for a fact that there are old tunnels underneath the city. They used to use them to transfer slaves so the public didn’t know about them. They may be shut down but if we can get to them we can just simply walk in underneath and boom we are in!” She exclaimed, feeling the giddiness inside her grow. She was so excited for this.

  
“Okay that’s great and all but how are we going to get through layers and layers of cement?”

  
Allura grinned as she pulled her phone out of her sweater pocket. “Leave that up to me, I know the exact person who can help us.”

  
Pidge was her go to person for situations like this. She knew about everything there is for technology but what people didn’t know was she knew everything that came to know about chemicals. She also knew a person where she can get as much of anything she wanted. The only thing that Pidge demanded was pay for half of what they need and video calls only.

  
“So can you help me?” She questioned after she explained everything. Pidge hummed as she adjusted her glasses. “I know exactly what you need to get through all those layers of cement but you are going to need special equipment because you can’t let this stuff touch your skin or breath it in and you need a lot of patience.”

  
“Okay, are you going to tell me what it is?”

  
“It’s highly concentrated muriatic acid. Concrete is an alkaline right? So that means you spray a weak acid it will eat away at it. Spray on a strong acid like muriatic acid it will liquefy, so all you have to do is scrape away the liquefied stuff and spray more on. You are going to need lots of this acid and lots of patience, which I know for a fact that Keith does not have. The downside is that it will take you hours to do this.”

  
“That’s alright, we can figure it out. Thank you Pidge. How long are we going to have to wait for the muriatic acid?”

  
Pidge smirked as she raised a brow. “Anytime. I have a stupid amount of it because the moron who took my order got it wrong. So it’s all yours.”

  
“This is the best news I have heard for awhile now. Thank you Pidge.”

It took them two days and twelve hours to have a solid plan and Allura was proud of it. With Keith already down in the tunnels and going at it at the concrete, with the only exception that he can listen to music of course, she was all dressed up. White hair pulled into a tight bun and a dress shirt, light jacket with a pencil skirt with heels, she was walking in to make a short distraction. Since her best friend was friends with the man who owned the bank they have arranged for a security check up with her under a false ID.

  
It was perfect because she learns everything about the security and she can keep Keith informed of any surprises that may spring up along the way. Plus she was good at being demanding. Keith have found out the hard way.

  
She was surprised near the end of it all. With this being such a high tense situation the day went by rather quick as she made her way through the tunnels. She was even more surprised to see how far Keith has gotten with the muriatic acid because it looked like he was nearly finished by the time she got there.

  
She had to stifle her laughter as she watched Keith from behind. She watched as his hips swayed side to side, his head bobbing along with the beat of the music he was listening to. She found it rather adorable.

  
“Keith.” She called out. No response. “Keith!” She called out a little bit louder, still no response. Finally she huffed, glancing around before she spotted a small rock. She walked towards the small stone, bending down to pick it up before straightening back up. “Fine suit yourself then.” She muttered under her breath before she chucked the rock at his head, the stone bouncing off the wall beside his head.

  
She giggled out loud as she watched Keith jump before whirling around to face her. “Jesus! You scared me!” He hissed out as he peeled off the face mask he was wearing.

  
She crossed her arms in defense. “Your fault for having your music on so loud and you didn’t hear me call your name.” Keith frowned as he let his shoulders fall in defeat as he muttered an apology. She let herself walk towards him before she tucked a strand piece of hair behind his ear. “I’m not mad. Are you almost finished?” She quietly asked, watching amethyst eyes soften as he nodded.

  
“Yep all we have to do is just smash it with a sledge hammer or something.”

  
Allura smiled at him. “Then let’s do this.” Keith smiled back as he picked up the sledge hammer, swinging in an upwards as hard as he could. The concrete gave out and they were in the vault.

  
The rest from there was easy. Keith knelt, threading his hands together and she felt her heart swell as she bent down to give him a quick kiss before she placed her foot in his hands, letting him boost her up. She huffed as she lifted her body into the vault, she was glad that Keith was so insistent on the whole upper body strength or she wouldn’t be able to do this.

  
With that she grabbed what they were there for and dropped it down to Keith, watching him placing the bag into the backpack that they decided on before holding his arms out, smirking as he tipped his head up, eyes sparkling and brow raised. She couldn’t help the amused giggle that slipped from her lips before jumping down, letting him catch her.

  
“Let’s get out of here.”

Allura sighed as she took a sip from the cocktail before leaning back into the chair, embracing the sun that kissed her skin, enjoying the waves that beat against the shore the sound tempting her to sleep.

  
“You don’t want to sleep. If you want a sunburn then go ahead.” Keith said beside her and Allura cracked an eye open to see him lounging on the chair beside her, red trucks that she picked out for him clasped loosely on his hips and a pair of sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose. She also knew he was wearing layers and layers of sunscreen on.

  
“We are on a vacation sweetheart.”

  
Keith turned to look at her before glancing back at the water. “It would suck if your vacation was ruined because of a sunburn.”

  
Huffing, Allura sat up. After they left and delivered the package to Zarkon they had both agreed to take a much needed and well deserved vacation. The best part was that the police have no idea who the culprit was. That was the part that Allura loved the most, watching them run around like a bunch of idiots and eventually giving up because they didn’t have any new leads. She wouldn’t want it any other way.   



	7. Keitor #25: Librarian/Avid Reader Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by whenleofell on Tumblr

Lotor had a routine and has stuck to that routine for years. It was simple, he got up, got ready for work and he will go to the library that he works at and he will stay there for most of the day until he closes it and goes home. Sounds boring but he was content with it, especially after the trauma he has received from his father when he was a young boy.

  
So it was strange when for a couple weeks something or more like someone has captured his attention and they have caught it well. This young boy, he calls him young because he looked so small, so thin but he can tell that the young boy looks to read books. Everyday the boy would come in at three everyday just like clockwork and he would sit there for hours and read. Lotor has noticed that he reads mystery, to fantasy to romance to astronomy. It was always different, everyday and it made Lotor want to order new books, watch the boys eyes sparkle.

  
He frowned as he walked along the shelves, placing the books back into their proper places when he noticed the boy grab a book from the shelf, placing it on top of the high stack that he already had in his arms. He has never been so concerned in his life.

  
“What are you doing?” He eventually asked, watching with amusement as the boy jumped, fumbling as he tried to catch his balance. It could have been comical if Lotor didn’t choke when violet eyes peeked out shyly before they widened.

  
“Oh! I’m sorry, am I in the way?”

  
Lotor couldn’t help but raise a brow before he placed the book that he was currently holding back onto the shelf before he walked towards the boy. “Are you going to check out or are you studying for a class?”

  
The boy blinked, slowly looking at the stack of books in his arms and glancing back at him. “I am going to read them?” He asked hesitantly, making it sound more like a question than an actual statement. “Am I going to be kicked out?”

  
“What? No I am not going to kick you out. I was just wondering why you read so much. I have worked here for years and not once have I ever met a person who reads as much as you do.” Lotor stated as he finally let himself see the boy this time. When he was this close he noticed that the boy wasn’t as young as he thought he was, he wasn’t a teenager but a man who could easily be in his early twenties. Someone who obviously loves wearing black as he noticed the black jeans, the leather jacket with a dark red tee on underneath, his black hair tied up into a messy bun.

  
“Oh, I don’t know I just do?” He replied with a shrug as he adjusted his holding on the books and Lotor realized that the other males arms must start to ache with all the weight. He also had a feeling that he wasn’t telling the real truth either but he let it slide this time.

  
“Well, I will just let you to do it then. Have a nice evening.” With that he walked away, getting back to his desk where he watched the other male place the books onto the ground before flopping into the red bean bag chair that he always sat in.

  
It was another three weeks until they spoke to each other again. A simple interaction that Lotor smiled at when he really thought about the memory. He was working at the main desk, typing up reports that takes way to much of his time when he was interrupted.

  
“Excuse me?”

  
Lotor glanced up away from his computer, more than glad to look away from the screen when he realized it was the boy again. “Yes?” He quipped, he didn’t want to seem to eager to talk to him.

  
“I was just wondering if you have any new books on astronomy?”

  
Ah so the boy loved stars, or maybe it was planets he loved? That is an interesting fact that he will lock away for future reference, he surprised himself with his own thoughts. “We have plenty of books on the matter.”   
“Well, I know since I read them all, I was just wondering if you had any more?” Keith asked, giving him an unimpressed look and Lotor had an odd feeling of feeling disappointment not at the boy in front of him, but at himself. How odd.

  
“Well then I am afraid to tell you that we do not have anymore books on that subject. How could you possibly read through that many books in a span of the four weeks you have been coming here?” He couldn’t help but to ask because the thought really did puzzle him. This boy must have a lot of time on his hands.

  
The boy just shrugged as he looked away. “I just like reading.” He mumbled. Other than the fact that the boy mumbled that irked him because really, he hated people when they mumbled, he wondered if his supplier had books that he simply does not. “Look, I will see more about getting you some more astronomy books. Just sign this with your information and I will see what I can do.”

  
The boy just looked at the clipboard that he held out towards him and seemed like he didn’t want to give out that information, it was always so interesting to watch someone have a battle with themselves. Whatever battle was going on it seemed like his want was stronger than his need when the boy slowly grabbed the clipboard out of his hands before he started to scribble on it with the pen that is attached to the board. When the boy handed him the board back and Lotor quickly thanked him.

  
“It’s Keith by the way.” The boy, no Keith supplied as he drummed his fingers on the edge of the desk and Lotor wondered if it was a nervous habit or just a natural reaction that he does when he has nothing to do with his hands. “Keith huh? Well then I am Lotor, nice to finally meet you.”

  
Keith just simply nodded before he wandered off, leaving him very confused. Keith was something else and he had no clue if that was a something else that he liked or not. He had a feeling that time will only tell him as he looked down at the information that he put down. He couldn’t help but smile at the little moon and stars he scribbled beside the book he wanted. It seemed like Keith liked space in general then. He wondered what else Keith liked, what he disliked, what he hated and what he loved. Maybe one day he will know, either in a romantic way (which he hoped for) or a friendly way (Which he didn’t hope for), he wasn’t going to pressure him. 


	8. Plance #4: Teacher/Single Parent Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by space-munchkiin on Tumblr

Being a single parent is not easy whatsoever. Lance was thrilled when his son was born into the world fifteen years ago, like he was full on bawling when he held him for the first time, looking at wide baby blue eyes staring up at him while tiny hands grabbed onto his shirt. It was one of the best moments in his life, until his wife said screw it and divorced him three years later. Next thing he knew he was trying to raise Clark at the age of three on his own.

  
He likes to think he did a pretty damn good job raising the kid on his own. It wasn’t perfect because there is no handbook on how to raise a kid and they had their moments where things was a complete disaster but Clark was a good kid. But one thing Lance has noticed is that Clark couldn’t do science for the life of him. He figured that out pretty damn quickly when his teacher, Miss Holt emailed him the other day requesting an interview with both parents.

  
He sure as hell wasn’t going to call his wife about this, so the teacher lady better be okay with only him. And if she wasn’t, well too bad for her! The door slammed open, a loud “Hey dad! I’m home!” which told him that Clark was home. Time for a gentle talk with his son.

  
“Hey kiddo, can you come here?”

  
He couldn’t help but snicker when he heard his son groan, it helped him remember when he was Clark’s age and he would do the same exact thing when his own parents asked him to do something that he clearly didn’t want to do. He smiled when Clark came into view, the boy staring at him already disinterested when Lance pointed at the computer screen, letting his son read the email for himself.

  
“Oh come on dad! I can’t help it if I can’t understand it! Please don’t ground me!!” The boy whined before pouting. It also hurt a bit for Lance, was that really the first thing that his son thought he would do? Punish him?

  
“Now why would I punish you for not understanding it? Clark it’s not your fault. Nobody’s perfect at everything.”   
Clark looked up at him, his blue eyes lighting up slightly as he smiled a bit. “Really?” He asked in a quiet voice and Lance smiled a bit, his kid is so adorable at times so he just nodded, smiling when Clark sighed in relief.

“But you could ask for help.” Lance stated watching as Clark looked down. “And I am going to talk to your teacher tomorrow.” He added, chuckling when Clark groaned loudly before walking away.

When Lance finally met Miss Holt he didn’t know what to expect. He was trying to figure it out as he walked towards the science office that the head office told him to go to when he explained why he was there. But when he finally saw her he was surprised. After some help from the students he finally located the science office, quickly knocking on the office door, afraid that he was running late when the door swung open to reveal a small women. She was smaller than he expected, short but he could tell that she could easily handle her own.

  
“Mr. McClain?” She asked, her hair up in a bun while her bright green glasses was perched on her nose. He really wanted to comment on her height but he had a feeling that he was better off keeping his mouth shut at that very moment. “Yes that’s me.”

  
She hummed as she held the door open for him to walk through, offering him a seat once she closed the door. “Where is Mrs. McClain?” She asked as she sat down across from him. “Not around.” He supplied.

  
She looked surprise at his statement, her eyes widened before she cleared her throat as she glanced down at the papers that she was holding in her hands. “Oh I apologize for assuming. I wanted to talk about your son Clark.”

  
“Well duh, I already knew that lady.” He replied leaning back into the surprisingly comfortable chair as he placed his hands on the back of his head. “I’m not dumb you know.” He finished as he flashed a smirk at her. She gave him the most unimpressed look he has ever received from a women but can you blame him? It’s been a while since he was last in the dating game and he had to admit, she was pretty cute.

  
“Right.” She hissed out as she placed a folder in front of him. “Your son is going to fail my class if he doesn’t get some help. So I have a list of tutors for you to pick through.” She continued on as if he didn’t just flirt with her a couple minutes ago. He had to admit, that did sting a bit as he sat up straight, picking up the list that she recommended before he widened his eyes. “I can’t afford this!! Two hundred bucks per tutor session! Forget that lady!” He cried out as he stood up angrily.

  
He should have figured that she would do this. Expect him to hand out all this money that he didn’t have. She looked alarmed as he started walking towards the office door. “Wait! I’m sorry, I didn’t realize the financial state that you were in. I can offer you free tutors, I just thought since every parent I had to talk to demanded such good tutors that I figured that you would want the same.” She explained before he huffed as he grabbed the doorknob and pushed the doorknob.

  
“Well you can send the list to my email. Have a good day Miss Holt.” He bit out, storming out of the school. He forgot that the school system tries to weasel out all the money they can. He was done.

When he sat down to open up his email later that night, he felt horrible when he saw the email from Miss. Holt. He shouldn’t have snapped at her the way he did after all, it wasn’t really her fault. She just did what most parents demand of her.

  
“Clark!” He called out, slouching in his chair as he tapped the desk with his hand, his knee bouncing as the fifteen year old came tumbling down the stairs. “Yeah, what’s up dad?”

  
“I am going to forward you this email, choose one and set up an appointment, no buts.” Lance stated as he turned around in his chair, pining his son with a serious glance that he knew Clark will understand as he watched his son nod. “Okay dad.”

  
Lance nodded as he twisted around, moving his mouse to forward the email as he sighed in frustration. This was bothering him more than he originally thought. He has never acted this way before when he lost his temper so why now? He groaned as he thought about it and he knew that if he didn’t do something now, he wasn’t going to get any decent sleep.

  
He glanced over at the email, a smirk crawling onto his face. He could just email her since he didn’t have her number and be done with it. Maybe even add his own number just in case, who knows maybe she will want to actually contact him, or ignore him which he will never allow at this point. He never had a women make him act this way and his mother always told him, if you are crazy about her then go get her. So that is what he is going to do.


	9. Lancelot #26: Meeting At A Support Group Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by sebastian-michaelishive! Hope it's alright!

When Lance was twenty one he was diagnosed with Central Sleep Apnea. Which meant when he sleeps he has a hard time breathing, which meant that he usually stops breathing for about ten to twenty seconds before his brain realizes he has to breathe again if he wanted to live and it happened constantly. Which is just great because when he wakes up he feels like he hasn’t slept all day and he has the worst headaches and if he was really unlucky he will wake up at a stupid time in the morning, gasping for air.

  
He had no idea how to live a life where sleeping might kill him one day and now he was terrified to sleep, constantly drinking coffee, energy drinks, eating a stupid amount of sugar, anything to keep him awake. His doctor nearly had a heart attack when he found out at his last appointment and demanded him to go to a support group that he knows will accept him.

  
Which lead him to the moment where he has managed to convince himself to drive to the community center but now he had yet to convince himself to actually enter the building. He had to do this, for himself and for his family who was scared for him. He loved his family, they were there for him when he came out to them, trembling as he choked between words to tell them that he was bisexual and full on sobbed as they all hugged him, telling him that they loved him no matter who he liked. So if his family told him to go to this meeting, he was going to the freaking meeting.

  
“Come on Lance, be a man.” He muttered to himself as he opened the car door, stepping out in the chilly night air as he slammed the car door shut, shoving the keys into the pocket of his hoodie. When he opened the door to the building he felt lost, not in a way where he was lost in his life, more like he had no idea where the meeting took place in the damn building.

  
He walked farther into the building, twisting and turning around corners looking left and right until finally he spotted a sign that read SLEEPING DISORDERS and he ran towards it. He was already late enough as it was and he knew he should have asked for help but he never does, even when he was a child he never did.

  
When he pushed open the door he stopped. Anxiety rising up quickly as every head turned to stare at the newcomer and he felt embarrassed, more than ready to flee before the most gorgeous man stood up, walking towards him with a gentle smile on his lips that looked incredibly soft to kiss. “Welcome! My name is Lotor and I run the support group to help others who have a sleeping disorder and has yet to come to terms with it. Please feel free to be open or if you want just listen that is fine, take your time. Snacks are over there on the table as well as coffee or tea. When you are ready come join us alright?”

  
Lance swallowed, nodding meekly as he glanced down at the floor trying desperately to hide the blush that he knew was creeping over his nose as he turned towards the snack table. The man’s voice was so relaxing, a type of voice that he would gladly listen to in a podfic to help him sleep. He grabbed a cookie as he forced himself to calm his heart, his hands shaking lightly as he grabbed a napkin before he walked over towards the group.

  
When he finally looked at the situation in front of him, he noticed that there was only five people. He knew not many people were diagnosed with a sleeping disorder but he wasn’t expecting this many people, he figured there would be two or three people. It still made him feel comfortable, like a small family that comes together to fix each other up. The less people the better in this type of situation is great, or that was his opinion in the matter.

  
“Glad to see that you have join us mister. May you introduce yourself to the group?” Lotor smiled at him softly, it was so warm that Lance blushed as he stood up. At least he can blame it on being nervous. “Hello my name is Lance.” He started, jumping slightly when the group responded in sync “Hello Lance.” Feeling embarrassed he cleared his throat as he fidgeted. “I was twenty one when I was diagnosed with Central Sleep Apnea. I’m sure you guys know what that means but just in case if you don’t, it means that while I am sleeping I stop breathing for about ten to twenty seconds before my brain kicks in and I start up again.” He paused, feeling helpless as he tried to find other words to say before he just sat back down feeling like a complete idiot.

  
He was doing this for his family. He kept repeating that to himself over and over, trying to ground himself so he didn’t turn tail and run. Trying to remind himself that this was for him, for him to make his family proud, to stop the worried looks he receives whenever he visits them, to stop the constant check ups, the constant babysitting.

  
When the meeting finally came to an end, he didn’t exactly know how to feel. What to do with himself but he figured he will come to three meetings, if it doesn’t help him then he will look into something else, he will find another way to help himself.

  
“You were quiet this evening.”

  
Lance jumped, making a very embarrassing squeak as he whipped around, holding up his hands as he saw Lotor stand before him. The man looked worried as he took a step back from him. He didn’t know why he felt so disappointed when Lotor did that. “I’m sorry. I did not mean to startle you, you are a very jumpy one huh?”

  
Lance didn’t know if he should be offended or not by that comment but once again he let it slide once he took one glance at the man’s eyes. So soft, so blue like an ocean. Did Lance mention that he loves the ocean, the soft sounds of the water meeting the shore, the warm sand that would go between his toes, the hot sun embracing him and the smell. “I’m sorry.”

  
Lotor chuckled as he waved a hand, smiling as he offered his hand. “Nice to meet you Lance. I didn’t really get to say that earlier.”

  
Lance stared at the hand, feeling hesitant as he gently placed his own hand watching as Lotor’s hand slowly wrap his fingers around his. His skin was so soft. He gasped softly as he glanced up, feeling a blush rise up and he wanted to melt. He wondered what it would feel like to hug this man? Would it feel like the sun that embraced him when he goes to the beach? Or would it feel like the warm sand? “Nice to meet you too.” He eventually stuttered out, yanking his hand back as if he was burned. In some ways it felt like he has. He needed to leave now before he makes a fool of himself in front of this man.

  
“I do hope you come to next weeks meeting, Lance.” Lotor whispered as he gave him a wink as he walked off to say his goodbyes to the others and Lance was confused? Flattered? Was it just him or did Lotor just flirt with him with the way he softly whispered his name? Yes, time to get out of here.

  
If every meeting was like this he may just explode. He wondered if he would feel this fuzzy feeling in his chest every time he lays his eyes on the man. He supposed he just had to come back to find out.


	10. Shidge #3: Teacher/Student Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by theoneandonlychaoticperson on Tumblr
> 
> Also this does include an age gap even if is not stated in the fic. If you don't like then please don't read this chapter. Thank you!

I am fucked.

  
Pidge knows that in order to graduate high school she needed one art credit. Whether it was music, drama, or art. She can’t play a musical instrument in her life and she feels very uncomfortable trying to pretend to be someone else and look like a fool in front of the whole class so art class it was.

  
Problem was who taught the class.

  
Mr. Shirogane was a good teacher, she knows it and every single teenage girl in this school has a huge crush on him and she has to admit that she has a crush on the man as well. Hell she’s pretty sure that he can turn any man gay with the way some of them stare at his ass as he walked by them. But nobody in this school knows about her little secret. Her secret that could ruin her life if anybody knew but she finds that she doesn’t really care. It could also ruin his life as well, considering that they are dating in secret. She wasn’t proud of it but she wasn’t going to pass up on him no matter how much older he is then she is. All that mattered was that it felt right.

  
So she did something she shouldn’t have. She hacked into the school’s classes and made sure that she signed up for his class. Why? Because she has him wrapped around her little finger and he will make sure she will pass this class with a high mark if she wanted to go to the Galaxy Garrison university. He may be disappointed at first but she will find a way to make it up to him, she always does.

  
When the summer break finally came to an end she made sure to wear Shiro’s favorite green dress that hugged her figure and a simple green headband to pull her hair away from her face. Simple but Shiro told her that it was elegant and that was good enough for her. She wasn’t exactly sure what she was walking into but she could barely hold back the excitement and the giggles that threatened to expose her because she knew for a fact that Shiro never looked at his class list. He once told her that he wanted it to be a surprise because sometimes teaching can get boring.

  
Which meant that he had no clue what he was walking into as well. Oh this is going to be so much fun she cackled evilly in her own mind as Shiro came waltzing into the classroom with a bright smile on his face. “Good afternoon class! Another new year for all of us so let’s just hop right into it.” He beamed, his glasses perched on his nose, a purple dress shirt that stretched across his chest. She snickered when she heard the girls behind her swoon. She did have to admit he did look like a snack that she can’t wait to sink her teeth into later tonight

.   
Since when did she start thinking like that?

  
“Alright say you’re here when I call out your name.” Shiro commanded as he leaned back onto his desk. Pidge sighed as she watched the people around her hang onto every word that Shiro spoke. She couldn’t help but snicker as she saw some of them staring at him with hearts in their eyes. Teenagers honestly.

  
“Katie Holt.” Shiro called out, his voice faltering ever so slightly, not enough for the rest of the class to notice but enough to have her giggling in her mind. She was in so much trouble. “Here.” She called out, smirking when she was met with a light glare before he continued on.

  
By the time the class finally ended, she had enough blackmail and enough annoyance for a lifetime. She also found that there was one flaw with her master plan. She had to suffer through all the love sick and pining, she never accounted for that but she wasn’t a jealous person. Why be jealous when he was already hers? When he was already looking at her over everybody else?

  
“Holt may I have a word with you?”

  
She stopped as she bit her lip, wincing slightly as she turned around to see him staring at her, his thick arms crossed across his chest. Maybe she didn’t plan this a hundred percent through. “What’s wrong Shiro?” She asked hesitantly, stepping closer now that the classroom was completely empty except for the two living bodies that occupied the room.

  
“What were you thinking? This is a risk Katie.” He started as he ran his prosthetic hand through his hair, yanking on his bangs as he groaned. “If anybody finds out about this I am screwed, I can’t even begin to imagine what will happen to you and-“

  
Pidge has heard enough. Sure she knew this was a risk but it was worth taking if she wanted an art credit. She reached up, gently placing her hands on his cheeks as she leaned over, placing a small delicate kiss onto his lips. “Stop worrying.” She whispered, smiling even wider when she felt him relax under her hands. “I won’t let anyone find out about us. I just need you to trust me.” With that she leaned forward, placing their foreheads together as she hugged him close. “Do you trust me?”

  
She felt him nod as the tension all but melted from his body. She loved knowing that she could help him with his stress, with the expectations that is placed heavily on him. Loved knowing that only she could make him melt like this within seconds. “Plus I know that you will not let me fail and you get to see me all the time. So it’s a win for everyone.” She shrugged as she pulled away, smirking as she kissed him quickly once more before she grabbed her bag, swinging it onto her shoulders.

  
“See you later Mr. Shirogane.” She said, winking at him over her shoulder as she made sure to sway her hips as she walked off, laughing when she heard him sputter behind her.


	11. Kidge #8: Roommates Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by landing-amongst-the-planets on Tumblr!

Keith had to admit having Pidge as his roommate is much more fun than he originally thought. He figured it would be all science this, technology that but it turned out Pidge wasn’t like the others when it came to being smart. She would rather do stupid experiments to amuse him with. He loved the times they would sit together on the couch him listening intently while she tried to dumb things down enough for him to truly understand what she was trying to do.

  
He did not intend to have a silly crush on her, didn’t even realize it until he choked on his laughter when he noticed how much she glowed when she sat in the sun, smiling and laughing at his antics while she tried to study. That was when he started noticing things that he has never noticed before.

  
He noticed how her eyes lit up when he understood what she was trying to say, the way she would jump and dance when their food arrived at their front door, the way she smiled when they watched lighting storms dance over the city, the way she would cling onto him during horror flicks because she couldn’t handle the jump scares. She was truly beautiful and it scared him half to death.

  
The day he ended up telling her how he felt was eventful. It went along the lines of this:

  
They were both sitting on the couch, Pidge was tinkering with her phone that she built herself while he was drawing her for art practice. It was a peaceful moment, a comfortable silence that they both accepted as they continued to do their own things.

  
“Hey Pidge?” He asked as he set his pencil down, excited to show her the picture that he finally finished of her sitting on the windowsill in the sunlight reading a book. It was one of his favorite moments of her and he couldn’t help but snap a quick picture of her with his phone before he disturbed her. Pidge hummed in response, her fingers rapidly moving as she looked up.

  
“What do you think?” He asked as he turned his sketch book around enough for her to see the picture, freezing when he heard her gasp lightly. Did he screw something up? Did he offend her somehow? He couldn’t help but panic as he noticed that tears were in her eyes. “What’s wrong!?” He asked as he turned, placing the book onto the table before he moved closer towards her.

  
She shook her head lightly as she brought up a hand to cover her lips as she shyly looked up at him and Keith found that it was suddenly hard to breathe. “I just.” She started before she sniffled, bringing up her hands to wipe the tears that spilled down her cheeks. “I just never thought I could look that beautiful.” She eventually whimpered as she laughed lightly. “I know it’s stupid.”

  
Keith felt himself go soft before he wrapped his arms around her, gently pulling her close to his chest. “It’s not stupid Pidge, you are beautiful, don’t ever forget that okay?” He whispered into her hair, smiling as he felt her nod against his chest. “Thank you.”

  
Keith nodded as he nuzzled into her hair. “Anytime Pidge.”

  
After that things just grew natural between them. They never really talked about it, they kept moving forward in their lives where suddenly somewhere along the way their friendship became something more. The only time they realized they became something more wasn’t until Matt said something one night as they were all doing a study session together.

  
“So Keith, when were you going to tell me that you are dating my sister?” Matt asked, causing the room to go silent while Keith froze.

  
“What?” He asked, looking over towards Pidge only to have her shrug back at him before he looked back towards Matt. “What are you talking about?”

  
Matt’s face screamed ‘really dude are you honestly kidding me’ as he huffed out a breath. “Oh come on man! You two hold hands in public, you cuddle on the couch to watch movies hell you guys are so into each other that you don’t even realize I am here half the time!” He exclaimed, waving his hands around frantically as if it will help him prove his point even more than he already has.

  
Keith blanked as he thought about it. Matt was right. When did they suddenly start to hold hands? When did they start cuddling instead of sitting side by side to eat popcorn? He looked up at Pidge to see her lost in thought, as she tried to remember what her brother just told them.

  
“Did you guys seriously not realize you were doing those things?!” Matt yelled.

  
Keith blushed as he looked down at his hands before he looked up at his roommate, giving her a small smile. “I guess I owe you a date then?” He asked more than he stated, he would never force her into this, he had to know if she felt the same way before he did anything.

  
He watched as she blushed as she smiled at him. “I suppose you do.” She replied quietly and Keith swore he could have died right there as he felt all the love for her start to bubble out as he smiled at her.

  
So he took her out on that date he owed her. It was something simple, a movie of her choice while they got ice cream afterwards, laughing at each other as they held hands strolling along downtown ignoring everyone’s looks as they saw they walk by. He knew it was an odd scene for them. The mysterious bad boy with the genius girl as a couple but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

  
They even shared their first kiss that night as they were both going to their own respective bedrooms in the small apartment that they owed together. He had taken her hand, quietly asking if she had a good time, feeling like a freaking school boy with his first crush. She had just smiled, leaning up on her tiptoes to place a gentle quick kiss on his lips and that was that. It wasn’t awkward, it wasn’t mind blowing but it felt perfect for them and that was enough for them. 


	12. Kallura #1: Soulmates Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short!!!
> 
> Was requested by Chouchousen!

Allura was used to the dull greyness that she see everyday. Even after she watched her best friend Lotor find love, after hearing him talk rapidly all about the colours that she had no idea what they were. She hated it when she saw him catch himself, his face showing pity as he would quietly apologize every time. When she was a little girl she did have to admit that she would daydream about falling in love with a handsome man and they would be the most beautiful couple.

Maybe that was her dreaming since she was the daughter of the richest man that was well know for helping veterans with prosthetics hence when her friendship began with Shiro. And she also had to admit that she was a little heartbroken that Shiro wasn’t the one since he is an attractive man. Now she felt like she will never find the right perfect person. 

“Allura may you pass me the screwdriver?” 

“Of course father.” 

She knew her father meant well when he always double checked her work, but even she found this a bit ridiculous. “Father may I ask you why you are being so, what’s the word? Picky?” She asked as she watched him move a couple wires around before he looked up at her. He stared at her for a moment before he stood up, placing a gentle hand onto her shoulder.

“We are having an intern come in tomorrow. Now I must ask not to judge his appearance he is more on the low income side but he is a brilliant boy.” He informs her and she raises an eyebrow. “And how is this relevant to what I asked you?” She asks not impressed. “Because he is going to be working with you.” He concludes and she gapes. “And have me share credit! This is my work dad!” She fumes. 

“Yes I know that Allura, but it’s nice to have someone to share your ideas with. Besides Shiro recommended him.” He gently replied and she did not feel any better about it. When she stayed silent she couldn’t help but feel bad when her father sighed before he turned towards her. “Just be nice to him alright?” He asked before he walked off and she didn’t know how to feel about the entire situation. But she supposes she can get use him to do all the heavy lifting work and fetch her a coffee once in a while. 

All she knows is that she won’t stress about it because she will simply make sure he goes no where near her work.

When she came in the next day at eight in the morning she had totally completely forgot about the new intern. It wasn’t until when she swiped her card through the reader and entered her lab she froze when she saw him looking over her prosthetic. 

“What the? Hey step away from that arm!” She yelled, running towards the table her heels clicking against the cold tiled floor. “Who the hell do you think you are!?” She yelled, glaring as the male snapped his head up and the next thing she knew her world burst into several colours. Her eyes widened as she watched him stand up and he was the most beautiful man she has ever laid her eyes on. 

“Sorry. Keith Kogane your new intern. Shiro recommended me.”

“Can-” She begins breathless as she takes another step forward. “Can you see colours too?” She asks, hoping that she was his soulmate as well. She watched as he blinked slowly before he took a deep breath as he looked her dead in the eye. God he had such gorgeous eyes, they could easily become her favorite thing to look at. 

“Yes. Look I will make sure it will not effect my performance and nothing has to happen.” He slowly replied as he furrowed his brows. She frowned as he answered her question as if she had already made up her mind and rejected him. How many people has hurt this man to make him assume that nobody wanted him? She needed to find out how to fix this. “Oh. I was hoping we could work tonight and maybe go get a drink afterwards?” She asked, an easy smile falling onto her lips as she watched the man in front of her widened his eyes before he masked his expression, an hesitant smile appearing on his lips. 

“Oh. Well if that’s what you want sure.” 

She found his small smile cute which was odd to use on a man like Keith. He was attractive, the black mullet with the sharp jaw and chin, the lean muscle that told him that he was fit but not overly beefy. She wondered what he thought about her, she hopes it’s only good thoughts. Maybe she should start to be more friendly when it comes to her own work. 

“Alright then. I look forward to it.” She nodded before she looked down at her work. “So what exactly were you doing?” 

Keith looked at her before he looked down at the arm before he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. “Oh I was just wondering what your layout was. What were you hoping accomplish and what I can do to help you achieve it.” She smiled before she giggled lightly. He looked so adorable when he explained what he was doing with a shrug and a hand in his hair. So odd she never thought she would find that cute. She really needed to stop thinking about how cute her intern is and to get right down to work if she wanted to finish this by the deadline. 

“Well, let me tell you then.” 


	13. Plance #5: One Night Stand and Falling Pregnant Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by lilylove22 on Tumblr. 
> 
> This one I am not happy with whatsoever but I am so tired and college killed me this week so I said meh oh well can't win them all. So here we are! Sorry it's so short. AGAIN.

_How do I tell Lance?_

That was the one thought that kept on swirling around her head for the past two days. She knows she needs to tell him, but how? She had picked up her phone to dial his number only to put it down due to the sheer amount of anxiety that drowns her to the point where she can barely breath. 

They were close once. Best friends that would do anything for each other until they went on one date that ended both of them tumbling into bed. She felt heartbroken when Lance laughed it off and said maybe it was better if they stayed as friends. Which they did of course, but it was never the same after that. They weren’t as close, weren’t as trusting to each other and now three months later she was staying home puking her guts out.

Why the hell do they call it morning sickness when it lasts all day she shall never know.

“Okay I will just tell him in person then.” She muttered as she paced her room. She still had to tell her parents, had to tell her brother. She was a freaking teenager with everything moving in the right direction and now she was going to be a mom. What the hell was she thinking. 

She wasn’t that’s the problem. Now she had to face the consequences for her actions by telling her parents and hope she has their support in this mess.

It took her three weeks to gather up the courage to ask her family to have a meeting. She thought she could handle it until her parents and her brother were all staring at her with concern expressions and she couldn’t stop herself from crying. 

“Oh Katie what’s wrong?”

She still didn’t know how to tell them. So she did what her best friend Keith usually does, she says as bluntly as she could. “I’m pregnant.” She said in the most unwavering voice she could pull off and she knew Keith would be so proud of her at that moment. She could almost laugh at her family’s reactions except that everything was silent. 

“Who is the father?” Matt eventually asked after several moments of eerily silence and she smiled at him lightly as he smiled back, he always had her back no matter the situation. The Holt family was known for their closeness, that they would do anything for each other and she loved how supportive they were. “It doesn’t matter. All I know is that I am probably going to have it maybe put it up to adoption and visit it once in awhile.” She already had it all figured out so really it wasn’t that hard. 

“Katie who is the father?” Sam questioned and she knew that she had to answer or god forbid he was going to keep asking. “Ugh Lance alright? It was a mistake and he doesn’t have to know alright?” 

“Oh sweetie. You should tell him, it is his. He at least deserves to know about this.” Collen whispered as she moved to hug her and Pidge really did love her mom. “At least think about it alright?” 

“Will do mom. Promise.” It was the least she could do. It doesn’t mean she will tell him.

She started to really panic when all of a sudden she couldn’t button up her jeans. “Mom! I need help!” She yelled as she looked down at her belly, she didn’t notice a single thing and she was concerned. 

“Honey you called?” 

“I can’t button up my freaking jeans!” She cried out, her voice cracking from the sheer panic that was running through her body. She was always the one in control, how did she lose it so quickly? Oh wait, by deciding to sleep with Lance. She was an idiot. 

“Well then we are going to get you bigger pants then, it’s as simple as that.” 

She always hated when her mother makes this entire thing so simple. How could this be possibly simple? A child, she likes to call it her alien because she believes aliens exist, is growing inside her making her look fat and she is throwing up constantly. How could anybody possibly want this? And what’s worse? She still has to tell Lance that she was pregnant with his child. 

When did her life get so complicated to the point that she hates it? 

She can’t do this without support. She has to tell Lance, she can’t wait any longer. He might know what to do. That is if he doesn’t freak out on her and completely destroy their friendship. 

She ended up telling him three days later. 

“You’re what?!” Lance shrieked as she wrapped her arms around her belly. 

“I said I am pregnant with your child.” She stated, how many times was she going to repeat this to him? She hated the way he stared at her, hated the way the way his emotions were telling her everything she needed to know as she stared at his eyes. He didn’t want it, she could read that much. 

“Look, you don’t need to do anything, I can handle this on my own. I just thought you needed to at least know.” She didn’t want to do this on her own, but she had to. She will figure this out on her own like she had been dealing with everything else on her own. It still broke something inside her though. Something shattering inside her as she took a step back ready to flee. 

He didn’t say anything as she ran away, he didn’t call her name, he didn’t run after her. She knew telling him was a mistake. Now she just had to deal with it on her own. Just like it has always been. 


	14. Hidge #14: Lab Partners Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by the-marvel-encyclopedia on Tumblr! Sorry for the long wait and lack of updates. I am trying to get them out as much as possible with my busy schedule!

“Alright folks, split up into partners and we will get started.”

  
It wasn’t a surprise to anyone when Hunk moved to sit down beside Pidge. They were always partners in every class, plus when they came out as an actual couple everyone accepted it and moved on, muttering what the hell took them so long as they went. It didn’t bother them so it didn’t bother the couple as they kept doing what they normally do.  
Even if that meant partnering up to cut up a dead frog in lab class.

  
“Oh god this is disgusting, I can’t do this.” Hunk muttered as he stared at the dead amphibian while Pidge just cackled, already getting ready to do all the work. She will admit she was waiting excitedly for this for the entire semester. Not even Hunk getting sick was going to stop her at this point, not when the moment was finally here.

  
“Oh come on Hunk! This is exciting, enjoy this moment!”

  
Hunk looked at her if she was going crazy, and in some ways she probably was. Scratch that, she was already crazy but she usually didn’t show it. She couldn’t help but snicker at his startled look, he already knew what he signed up for so really, he should have expected this. “Look, I will do all the cutting and you can just write everything down. How does that sound?”

She wasn’t surprised when he smiled as he nodded. “Yeah okay, I can do that.” He agreed as he sat down beside her, yanking out his pencil as he started reading out the instructions for her.

“Okay step 1, use the tweezers to pinch a bit of skin near the side then nick it with the scissors. Be sure to only cut the thin layer of skin.”

  
She nodded as she started doing what he had instructed, looking up when she was done to signal him that she was done. He nodded as he went back to the page. “Alright then you want to cut between the skin and the abdominal wall cutting to the left to avoid the mid line and cut up to the jaw.”

  
After that it was easy, listening to his voice and letting it help her with her movements as she completed what she had to do before she took a step back. “Oh that is so disgusting.” Hunk shuttered and when she looked over she was concern to see him looking a little green. “Oh and the smell.” He whimpered.

  
“Oh no, no, no, no don’t throw up.” She panicked as she placed a hand on his back, moving the garbage can towards him as he shook his head.

  
“I will be fine.” He moaned as he closed his eyes. “Just give me a moment.”

  
She nodded as she looked back towards the chopped up frog that was laying there before turning back towards him, moving to clean it up to try and get rid of the smell for him. In the end it was worth it when she turned back around to see him smiling weakly at her, looking at her as if she was the most beautiful thing on the planet and she felt awkward. She was still trying to get used to the idea of having someone look and feel that way towards her, especially when that someone was her best friend turned boyfriend.

  
“Feeling better?” She asked as he nodded slightly. She couldn’t stop the smile that was creeping up on her lips as she moved to sit down beside him, blushing lightly as he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips. “Let’s finish this yeah?” He asked.

  
“Yeah. Let’s” She whispered back to him.


	15. Sheith #2: Childhood Best Friend Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Marberley!!! I hope you do enjoy!

When Shiro was eight years old he moved to America. He was so small and scared of the entire process, always clinging onto his mother as she tried to teach him how to speak English even when he was stubborn and wanted to keep talking in Japanese because it was so much easier. But slowly over time he learned because in the end, he had no choice but to because everyone spoke English, which meant he was always ignored because he couldn’t. 

Shiro was always a social butterfly, he wanted to know people, always help them when they need it, always wanted to make friends even if they hated him. By the time he was ten he was the most well loved person and probably the most social person. When kids would cower away from speaking to the older kids he would stand up and introduce himself with a firm handshake because his father told him that no one, no matter how old or young can’t be his friend. 

That was also the time when the new boy moved in next door. 

“Hello my name is Shiro! What’s yours?” 

The kid stared at him as if he grew a second head which sure he was used to, he always been out going but what he wasn’t used to was that the kid glared at him afterwards and walked away, not even giving him a second glance before he slammed the front door into his face. The nerve this boy had, Shiro didn’t understand why he was so upset for the rest of the day. 

The next day he went up and tried again, only to have the door slammed shut on him again. So he did it again the next day. He spent over three weeks doing this same routine until suddenly he was on the back deck reading his book about space and the stars when he heard a tiny voice call out to him.

“You like space too?” 

Shiro’s head snapped up, eyes meeting his and he blinked before he sat up straight, gathering up the courage to speak up. “Yeah. You like it?” He asked and the boy’s violet? Blue? Eyes lit up as the boy nodded. “Well come here and we can look at it together then?” 

In a flash the boy was beside him and Shiro was surprised. The boy moved quick but he accepted with the young mind he had and they spent the entire afternoon looking at the book full of stars and the universe.   
“My name’s Shiro! What’s yours?” He had asked at the end when they finished the book and he was glad that the boy somewhat has opened up for him. “Keith.” The boy quietly replied before he turned and walked away.

He stopped for a quick moment, turning to look back at him. “See you tomorrow?” 

Shiro couldn’t help but beam as he nodded. “Okay!” 

That was beginning of it all. They grew close, doing everything together, celebrating birthday’s together and studying everything that related to space and the stars. Next thing they both knew they were in middle school when the terrible thing happened. 

Shiro was doing what he loved until all of a sudden his right arm started cramping, wouldn’t do what he wanted and soon enough it started to hurt. The first person he told was Keith and Keith was worried, like he always is when Shiro is in pain. 

“Maybe you should go see the doctor if it’s been hurting so bad.” Keith had suggested as he stood on his tip toes to grab his textbook that was on the top shelf. 

That was a thing Shiro had noticed over the course of years that they have been best friends. Shiro has grown, taller than most of his classmates while Keith who was two grades behind him stayed the same size. He always wondered if the boy was eating enough. “You sure? I hate doctors.” 

Keith turned around and nodded as he pointed up at the shelf and Shiro chuckled as he grabbed the textbook and handed it to him before they went off to their respected classrooms. It stayed on his mind for the rest of the day and he figured maybe he should go. Just in case. 

He shouldn’t have gone. Not when they told him about his condition, that he was going to die at a young age. Especially when he watched his parents break down sobbing as the doctor explained to them that the disease was passed down by one of their genes. It was never the same after that.

So at the age of fourteen he started working out like crazy, anything to keep his muscles strong, his parents buying the newest medical bracelet that he wore to check his levels. There were days that Keith joined him on his workout but only ever on the running days. Keith was a runner not a body lifter like he was and he was alright with that because Keith was always there to help him out. 

When he turned seventeen he started to see his best friend in another light. He always known he was attracted to boys, never hid the fact that he was gay and Keith was still there by his side in the end. But now he was started to notice the little things. Like how soft Keith’s hair looked and how he wanted to run his hands through it, tangle his fingers through the thick raven locks. How soft his lips looked and how he yearned to just lean down and to kiss him. 

He was already in grade eleven, captain of the football team, loved playing volley ball and was the most popular guy in the school due to his charming smile and kind personality. People loved him because he treated everyone as an equal as it should be. But he was also starting to notice how everyone seemed to avoid Keith, not even sparing him a glance and he didn’t understand why. 

Keith was an amazing person, sure he didn’t trust easy but he is a loyal friend. High school made it hard to keep in touch, so they figured and both agreed on staying close outside of school and try to hang out at school.

They made it work.

“You do realize that it’s actually okay to not be there all the time now right? I can handle myself Shiro.” Keith had commented one day and Shiro had just smiled that day and wrap an arm around his shoulder to pull him close. He didn’t realize how small Keith still is even if he had grown a few inches. Or maybe that was just him considering how big he has gotten from all the workouts. 

“Yeah I know, I just miss you is all.” 

Keith had blushed and looked down, a find smile on his lips as he nodded. “I am right here Shiro, I will never leave you behind.” 

That was that, next thing he knew he was graduating and going off to university for his stars and space while Keith had to deal with high school alone. That was when he started showing up with black eyes and a busted lip. 

“Don’t worry about it Shiro.” He mumbled and Shiro had worried, demanding to know who was picking on him so he could give this kid a piece of his goddamn mind. He never did get a name in the end. 

But that was when he started noticing that Keith started to act strange around him as well. He let it go thinking whatever was bothering him he will eventually tell him. That was three weeks ago, so he decided to leave it for a couple days before he confronted him. 

“Hey Keith! Feels like we haven’t talked in forever.” 

Keith had just smiled and fell into the hug that Shiro had offered. “Yeah it really has.” 

So really without thinking he asked. “Are you alright?” Keith had shook his head and clung onto him harder. He had held him for hours that day, they didn’t speak, didn’t move. When Keith finally did pull away he smiled at him. There were no tears and he could never remember when he saw Keith cry. 

“Thank you Shiro for everything.” 

“Of course.”

Just like that everything became better. They were closer than ever and later on Keith did eventually tell him that something was happening to his foster mom but everything was alright now so Shiro had let it go. Like he always did with Keith.

Then Keith was graduating and Shiro in his excitement and adornment had pulled Keith to the side and kissed him gently. He was terrified that Keith was going to push him away, yell a couple curse words at him and never speak to him again. Instead Keith had pulled him closer, kissing him with everything he had even if he had no idea what he was doing, so Shiro taught him like he always did. It was blissful after that.

“I didn’t even know if you had felt the same way when I kissed you that day. God I was so freaking terrified.” Shiro had admitted one morning after waking up with Keith in his arms. He had blushed when Keith snorted.

“How did you not know? I wasn’t exactly hiding the fact that I was madly in love with you.” Keith had supplied before he leaned up and Shiro gladly accepted the kiss not even letting morning breath stop him from kissing the man he loved.

“Well in my defense I am not exactly good at picking up hints.” 

“Yeah no kidding.” Keith had laughed and god did Shiro ever love that laugh. 

“I love you Keith.” Shiro said, smiling when Keith blushed like he did every time Shiro told him and he melted when Keith had looked up beneath his bangs. “I love you too Shiro.” 

Just like that, everything clicked into place, and he was so glad that the younger version of himself was so stubborn and kept trying to say hello to the new boy next door since it led him here. He couldn’t help but to kiss him again, pulling him closer as he nuzzled into Keith’s hair. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with this man just like he did when they were younger. Even with the disease they could figure it out like they always did. 

He had mentioned it once. Keith had just shook his head. “Nothing is ever going to stop me from loving you Shiro.” 

So he did what was the best solution in his mind. He had gone to the doctor and told them to cut it off. Keith was furious once he found out but he told him that it was his body, he at least gets to decide what he wants to do with it, even if that means cutting off his right arm. 

“Did I make the right decision Keith?” He had asked before he went into surgery. Keith had just shrugged. “It’s your decision and you always do make the right call so yeah, I believe you are.” He had never loved him so much as he did that day.

He woke up groggy afterward, high on pain meds as he stared at Keith like he was the best thing in the universe and his adorable boyfriend had just blushed and shoved his head into a book. “Keeefff.” 

“Yes Shiro?” 

“You saved me.” Shiro whispered and Keith laughed lightly. “We saved each other sweetheart so go back to sleep.” 

His recovery went smoothly, or that’s what the doctors told him as he woke up gasping in pain, trying to grip his right arm that wasn’t there. Keith had always held him until he eventually went back to sleep, helped him even when his mood was more on the bad side and soon enough everything got better, just like he always told him. 

“How many times are you going to help me here?” Shiro had joked when he first got his prosthetic , always knocking over glasses and just getting frustrated. 

“As many times as it takes.” Keith replied with a smile. “Now lets try picking up that glass again.” Shiro groaned in agony at the thought of trying once again. “Come on Shiro, stop being a big baby.” 

“But I am your baby right?” 

Keith smiled as he kissed him on the cheek. “Of course.” 

God he was so in love, it was as simple as that. 


	16. Shurtis #30: Going Through a Divorce Au and #31: Any Au You Want (Coworkers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I spell that shipping name right? I am not even sure what the shipping name for Shiro and Curtis is. Can you guys let me know and then I will change it? 
> 
> This was requested by XxShyxX Hope it's alright. I am not sure why, but I found this difficult to write. If you are unhappy with it shoot me a message on Tumblr: I am found as Parkkrys there, and let me know!

When Shiro got married he was the happiest man on earth, until he wasn’t. Their honeymoon should have been his first warning sign. They argued most of the honeymoon away, but they both figured they were both stressed and he shrugged it off. 

Six months later they didn’t speak to each other, they didn’t sleep in the same bed and they never looked at each other the way they were supposed to. He was always cranky, going into work and trying so hard to pretend that everything was fine. It was normal, it will fix it self, every married couple went through this. Or so he thought so. 

He didn’t realize how unhappy he was until Pidge came storming into his office, respectfully closing the door until she whipped around and stared at him with a glare. He sighed as he leaned back into his chair.

“Yes I know I didn’t get the-“

“Oh cut the crap Shiro.” She had huffed, and he had been shocked into silence. “How much longer do we, no I have to watch you pretend you are happy when you clearly aren’t?” She had asked, her hands waving in the air. “It kills me watching you be so freaking depressed all the time.” She had finished, her voice going soft before she closed her eyes.

“Pidge.” 

The way she looked up at him had killed him. He had no idea why it had felt like he had personally betrayed her but his mind was screaming at him to do something to make her smile. He had always been weak to her and she knew it and constantly used it to get her way. But he wasn’t unhappy, was he? “I am happy.” He had weakly stated, the words feeling like acid in his mouth.

Her golden eyes narrowed before she shook her head lightly. “Well I am here to listen if you ever want to rant.”   
Later that night when he went home, it was a sudden wake up call. Watching Curtis avoid him, try everything to not touch him, that was when he realized he was unhappy. It had hurt, the intense emotions of being unwanted, being unloved. 

When he went into work that next day he had made his way towards her desk, flopping into the chair, groaned in agony. “You were right.” 

Pidge hummed when she finally turned to look at him. “It sucks doesn’t it?” 

“You have no idea.” He had replied, trembling slightly as he tried to breathe through the tears that threatened to show themselves. “It sucks, it really does.” He mumbled, breathe hitching as he swallowed back a sob.

Pidge had frozen in alarm before she jumped up, moving to close the door before she hugged him tight, and he broke. She had held him as long as he needed it, hushing him as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

When he eventually managed to gather himself up and get everything under control, longer than he would’ve liked, he pulled away. She had just smiled at him and he couldn’t help but to smile back at her. “Thank you.” 

She just nodded before she turned back to her work and he felt thankful for having her. “What should I do?” He asked. Pidge looked away from her computer before she shook her head. “That’s your choice Shiro. I can’t make that decision for you.” 

It took him seven days to figure out what he wanted to do. He sat down and told Curtis that a divorce was probably the best thing to do and he had agreed. Within three days he had moved all his things to an apartment that Pidge helped him set up and that was that. He didn’t know why he felt so defeated, why he felt so horrible   
when the agreement was mutual but he laid in bed, not moving, not eating. 

Pidge has explained to him that it was grief, for what? He didn’t know but he tried to keep going. Three months later he was better. The days were getting easier, smiling became easier. Pidge was with him every step of the way and he grew to love her as a dear friend. 

Until he didn’t. 

He loved her in a way that he wanted to hold her, wipe away her tears, kiss her senseless. He always knew he was bisexual, but he was usually attracted towards men more easily than women, and loving Pidge was so easy. She knew him in a way others didn’t, it was always easy to talk to her, make fun of her when she spoke her science words that he could never understand. He connected with her the way he could never connect with Curtis. 

Now he just had to find a way to tell her that.


	17. Kidge #11: Partners in Crime Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by ask-cryle-anytime on Tumblr! I was inspired by a movie I watched a long time ago but I can't remember the name......
> 
> Anyway hope it's alright!

They have been working together for five years. Been in a relationship for two of those five years. And now they are about to pull off their biggest heist yet, all because a certain female wants a two million dollar necklace that is going to be wrapped around Empress Allura’s neck. The only problem? It was going to be at a high class party with people wearing to much perfume and expensive dresses and suffocating suits. Or what Keith would like to call it, the snobs get together.

“I’ve got an idea.” Pidge exclaims suddenly causing him to jump. “Jesus Pidge, don’t scare me like that!” He yelps and she blushes. “Sorry.” She says sheepishly. Keith shook his head with a fond smile before he tilts his head, crossing his arms together across his chest. “So what’s your great idea?” He asks, hinting her to get to the point. 

“Oh right, anyway so my brother can get me a vial of stuff, that I’m not going to say because it’s Matt’s invention and I promise I wouldn’t tell anyone the brand name not even you. Anyway getting to the point if we can get it into Allura’s drink, it will take about ten minutes before she feels nauseous. I will be great buddies with her while you, my handsome boyfriend, will be dressed up as a waiter and make sure to get that stuff into her drink. Then when she runs to the bathroom to throw up and all that jazz, I will go with her to ‘help’ her and take it off and replace it with a fake while she’s busy puking her guts out.” 

Keith blinks in surprise because that was actually a good idea. “Alright then let’s get started.” 

Pidge beamed as she picked up her phone to contact her brother and Keith sighed as he walked towards her, bending down quickly to place a gentle but quick kiss on her temple. She looked up smiling wide at him and he couldn’t stop the smile that danced along his lips. She may like this plan until she has to wear a dress, then the dread will show up. 

He will admit that she always looked beautiful in a simple gown or even a pretty sundress whenever she was in the mood to wear one. 

“Alright! Ready to dress like a waiter!?” Pidge beamed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and he couldn’t help but to roll his eyes. 

“I have never been so excited.” He replied, his voice dry and clearly screamed that he didn’t really exactly care because honestly he didn’t care. This isn’t the first time and probably won’t be the last time. He laughed when he heard her groan at his tone. “Let’s just get this done alright?” 

He felt her nod against his chest before they pulled apart. It was time to get straight to work and make sure this plan won’t go to shit, and if it does a back up just in case. 

~*~

Keith will admit that he hates wearing tux’s of any kind. He hated the multiple layers, the stuffiness is brings and the feeling that you are going to choke and not breath because of the tie or even a bowtie that was wrapped tightly around your neck. He also knew that Pidge was stuck in the same situation he was in so he didn’t feel as miserable as he thought he was going to be. 

He has already been at this ridiculous party for three hours, being the waiter that everyone ignored unless they were mad that he didn’t have any champagne on his tray. He still has yet to see Allura and he was starting to get annoyed. He sighed as he paced around with the tray full of o’dourves, watching as grabby hands took each one before he slipped back into the kitchen. 

He had just placed the tray onto the table to let the others place more shrimp onto it when his phone buzzed, which was his signal to get to a champagne glass at some point and pour the odd cocktail her brother made into it. It didn’t smell pleasant was all he was going to say about the clear liquid. 

“Hey Frank! You want to switch for a bit again!?” Keith decided to call out as he pocketed his phone, turning around as his new friend Frank huffed as he placed the tray onto the table beside him. 

“Man yes. These maniacs are freaking stupid crazy about their champagne, no wonder you were about to deck that one guy. He’s had six glasses since we switched an hour ago.” Frank complained as he leaned back against the table, arms crossed his chest as his brown eyes rolled. “You think he will take a hint when I turn and go the other way when I see him coming my way.” 

Keith huffed out a small laugh as he handed Frank his tray before he grabbed Franks. “Whatever, not our problem if he makes a fool of himself.” 

“Damn right kid.” 

Keith couldn’t help but shake his head in amusement as he opened the doors that lead him straight back to the party, spotting Allura making small talk with his girlfriend. Really they both looked beautiful, Pidge with her signature green dress, this time an emerald green that helped her golden eyes pop as Allura was wearing your typical pink dress that hugged every curve of her body. The diamonds sparkled as the light hit them and Keith had to wonder why the hell would she come to a gathering wearing such a stupid necklace. 

Pidge always did tell him that he was dumb when it came to female things when he asked her about it earlier. Which still didn’t give him an answer.

The next part of the plan was the easiest to him as he uncapped the viral and dumped the remains inside the drink before he walked over towards them, watching as Allura took the glass with a smile before she went back to her conversation and he was done. Now time for him to slip out and to wait at the safe zone that Pidge deemed safe, which was an old Korean food shop. He didn’t know if she picked it because he was part Korean or if she loved Korean food. 

So he sat there and waited, and waited and waited. He frowned once he met the two hour mark of waiting before he saw Pidge come running inside the shop with a huge smile on her lips. “Let’s go home.” 

“Wait? I have been waiting here for hours and you don’t want food?” 

Pidge shook her head as she leaned up to place a quick kiss on his lips before she grabbed her hand. “We can order something later but come on. I can’t wait to tell Matt that it worked!” 

Keith slowed to a stop, watching as Pidge looked up at him with her wide eyes. “You’re beautiful tonight which means I won’t get upset but why are you making it look like we have someone on our tail?” 

He watched as Pidge turned a light shade of red before she slapped him lightly on the chest. “We don’t, I just want to get home so we can celebrate.” 

Keith blinked as he stared at her as her hand started to fiddle with his tie before it suddenly hit him. ****_Oh_ , so that’s why she was in such a rush. “Right, let’s get home then.” He choked out as she cackled, he supposed they should do more big hits like this if it put her in such a good mood. He just couldn’t wait to get home. 


	18. Kallura #24: Literally Bumping Into Each Other Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by dragonwatergirl on Tumblr!! Hope you enjoy! Also sorry for any grammar mistakes.

College was hard, especially working with the college part time helping people buy textbooks are hard. Always seeing people struggle to have enough money to buy what they needed for class, or even once someone breaking down in tears after realizing that their card declined. 

She always bought their things after that. She had more than enough money and she wanted to be known as a kind rich person, not your typical snobby rich person. It always made her day knowing that she at least helped one person in the world, hopefully soon millions of people after she is done with her teaching degree. 

She sighed as she picked up the new shipment of textbooks, cutting open the boxes and placing them on the shelves, collapsing the boxes and placing them into a pile to take them out to the recycle later. She will not lie to say her job can be boring but it gave her something to do between her classes. 

“Hey Allura! We need more Aircraft Engineering Principle textbooks on the shelf, we have a couple students looking for the books.” 

“Of course!” She exclaimed as she went to the back, humming as she scanned the books before she made a excited noise, happy that she found the box quickly in the mist of several others. Grabbing the box quickly, she cut the tape that sealed the books away quickly, carefully yanking them out to make sure she didn’t damage them before making her way back to the front desk. 

“Here you are.” She offered towards Lindsay, the young girl who always worked at the front, taking in all the questions to help anybody out. She enjoyed helping people out as much as Allura does. Lindsay smiled as she grabbed the two books, thanking her quietly. She will admit that the young girl was pretty, dark red hair with striking blue eyes paired with a wonderful personality. 

If only there was more people who are willing to help strangers just because it was the right thing to do.   
She couldn’t help but to get lost in her own thoughts, zoning out as she made her way to the proper shelf to place the textbooks on. Or she would have if someone didn’t knock into her from behind, she gasped as the books fell from her arms with her quickly following them. She closed her eyes quickly, bracing herself for the impact that was surely going to hurt but instead she felt a pair of arms snake around her hips, pulling her upwards. 

“I am so sorry.” A deep voice whispered into her ear and her eyes shot open, a shiver dancing down her spine before arms let go of her as quickly as they saved her from her painful fall. “I didn’t see you, I should have paid more attention.” 

She turned her head quickly to see a young male staring back at her, blue eyes that looked almost violet looking at her with guilt and god his eyes were so memorizing. Without thinking she nodded before she bent down to pick up the books, noticing how he followed her actions, picking up a book and bringing it up to his chest. 

She felt a little bad for not saying anything, knowing that he really didn’t mean it and she couldn’t help but to notice the black fingerless gloves, the black leather jacket and the dark ripped jeans, even his hair was a bit on the long side, pulled back into a low ponytail to keep it out of his face. This was a kind of man her father would warn her to stay away from and at that moment she couldn’t understand why. He was beautiful. 

“Thank you, you really didn’t have to.” She finally choked out, watching as a small smile played on his lips that looked oddly soft. She has never felt so attracted to another male at first glance but something told her that he was different. Hopefully a good different her mind chided at her and she agreed with it. 

“Of course I did. I knocked into you, the least I can do is to help you out.” He mumbled before he glanced down, his hair covering his eyes before he held the book out to her. “Here.” 

Smiling, she reached out to take it, her breath hitching as their fingers brushed each other. It felt like lightening and she wanted more. She snapped her gaze up to meet his, wondering, no hoping that he felt the same. She watched as his eyes widened slightly before a blush grew on his cheeks. 

“I’m Keith by the way.” He offered as they both stood up and Allura smiled. “Allura.” 

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Keith chuckled, his hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Well I guess I should leave. See you around maybe?” 

She thought he was adorable as his blush turned darker and she knew she wasn’t any better as she nodded, watching as he turned around, walking away before he looked over his shoulder at her, giving her a two fingered wave. She watched him walk out of the campus store feeling helpless and hoping maybe they will see each other again. 

~*~

Two weeks have passed and there has been no sight of Keith, she couldn’t help but to feel disappointed as she walked through the parking lot, glancing down at her phone to see if she had any messages. Midterms were coming up and she couldn’t help but to feel stressed, knowing that she had to get good marks to keep her A+ average before she collided into another person, crying out as she dropped her phone. 

“Oh goodness, I am so sorry-“ She started before she looked up only to realize that the person in front of her was Keith. “Keith.” She breathed out before they both chuckled. 

“Guess we have to stop meeting up like this.” He huffed out as he tilted his head to the side and she couldn’t help but to agree. 

“I suppose you are right.” She giggled before she looked down to see her phone screen shattered. “Oh no.” 

“Aw crap that sucks. I’m sorry, I guess this means I have to buy you a new one doesn’t it?” 

She looked up to see him frowning, looking at his eyes she could see that he was dreading it. He probably couldn’t afford to buy her a new phone. “Oh no, don’t worry about it. I can easily get a new one.” 

The look he gave her was full of surprise and something else she couldn’t quite name. “You can?” He questioned, his voice easily wondering exactly how she could possibly afford another one. She needed to be careful on how she could avoid this topic or he could easily glare at her and walk away. Snobby rich girl is what he would call her like so many other people have and she desperately didn’t want him to see her in that way. 

“It’s okay Keith. Are you done for the day?”

Keith blinked at the sudden change of topic before he let it drop, nodding quickly as he gave her a small smile. “Un yeah, my bus should be here any minute now actually.” He nervously answered as he glanced behind her to check on the entrance of the school to see which buses were waiting there. 

“Oh so you live nearby?” She asked, she wondered if she could drive him home as an apology. But then again she drove a rather expensive car. 

“No. I park my bike at my uncles and bus in. I don’t want to pay the parking fee to park here in the parking lot.” 

“Oh.” She replied as she blinked. He drove a bike, her father would have a heart attack if he was here. “Well I should let you go then. See you around?” She questioned and he smiled at her as he nodded.

“See yeah I guess.” He answered before he walked around her, once again waving at her before he jogged towards his bus. She couldn’t help but to smile as she waved back, walking towards her car before she looked back. He was such an interesting character and she hoped maybe instead of colliding into each other, they will simply just have lunch together or something. 

~*~

She walked out of her midterm feeling victorious. She was sure she answered each question correctly, reading each one and knowing what the answer was without reading the different options they gave her. It was such a good feeling that she couldn’t help but to have a slight bounce in her walk. 

She didn’t even think about as she pushed the entrance door open only to smack into somebody. Since was she such a klutz? 

“We really have to stop doing this.” 

She laughed as she looked up to see Keith smiling down at her, hugging him quickly without even thinking about it. The action must have surprised him since she immediately felt him tense up, slowly bringing his arms up to wrap around her. 

“Do you want to have lunch together?” She asked as she pulled away, smiling wide as she watched him look down at her with a soft look before he hummed. “Well I have class in ten minutes but I suppose it doesn’t hurt to skip once.” He replied, looking serious before he nodded. “Sure.” 

“Oh that is such great news! Well not you skipping class, I meant having lunch together.” 

Keith smirked as he shrugged, both walking back into the school after several people yelled at them to move. “I suppose it’s better then us bumping into each other.” 

“Yeah I suppose it is.” She beamed. She didn’t know why, but she had a feeling that this was going to be something special, like it was going to go somewhere and she really wanted to know where. She wonders if he feels it to, and she got her answer as she felt his hand gently catch hers, intertwining their fingers together with a determined look. 

“Let’s go.” He whispered, gently leading her down the busy hallways, always making sure that she was close behind him. 

She couldn’t wait to see where this thing will go. 


	19. Shidge #23: Meeting on a Train Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Kovyx on Tumblr.
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I sort of rushed through this since I felt bad that I haven't updated in a while!
> 
> Also sorry for any wrong facts here, I don't know much about the American war against the Japs except that it happened during WW2. 
> 
> No disrespect against any people who are Japanese!

Shit, I’m going to be late.

This was the thought that repeatedly rings through his mind since the second he woke up. And he has had the worst morning ever. 

His alarm clock died so the alarm didn’t go off, his father or mother never woke him up since they never accepted the fact of why he wanted to go into the main city for the afternoon. Shiro didn’t even have time for breakfast and as he takes the quickest shower he’s ever had in his entire life. Shiro ignores the way other’s stare at him, he knows he doesn’t look his greatest and he feels crappy about it but he really needs to catch his train. 

He is not going to wait another ten hours to catch the next one. Perks of moving to a small town in America when he was five years old. 

Once he catches his train, then he can worry about his appearance. He speeds walks through the crowd, his chest tightening in his oncoming panic and he forces himself to breathe so he doesn’t break down and the last thing he needs is to cry in front of a lot of strangers he might never see again but he doesn’t want to be know as the guy who’s sobbing and panicking because he was terrified that he was going to miss his train.   
Shiro doesn’t want that thought to be on his conscience for the next few years. 

At least if this goes well he can easily joke with the other guys of his story of how he enlisted to go to the great war. He finally releases a heavy breath as he climbed onto the train, sitting down quickly as he finally let go of all the stress that has built up over the course of hours. 

“Wow you look horrible.” 

Shiro snapped his head to the right, looking down at the girl that spoke up to him. “Excuse me what?” He asked gently, not wanting to make her think that he was going to be rude at what she had implied. 

“I said you look horrible. Rough morning?” She piped up and Shiro couldn’t help but to chuckle, despite the odd look she sent his way. 

“That’s an understatement.” 

She hummed before she turned back towards the window, leaving them in a comfortable silence. Twenty minutes went by, with the girl staring out the window as he studied her. He didn’t even realize it until she turned her head, pinning him with a glare. She had such pretty golden hazel eyes. 

“Did your mother even teach you that it’s rude to stare at a stranger?” 

He couldn’t help but to smile lightly, his face heating up before he looked away, a hand coming up to rub at his neck unconsciously before he chuckled in embarrassment. It was so odd to be called out by such a small girl that he found it slightly amusing. “I’m sorry ma’am, it was unintentional but I was wondering if I could get to know your name?” 

She let out a sigh before she rolled her eyes, her hand coming up before she looked up at him in dare he say amusement? “Katherine Holt, but I like to be called Pidge. Don’t ask it’s a long story. What’s yours?”

Shiro smiled as he gently grasped her hand into his, marveling at how tiny her hand seemed to be in his. “Takashi Shirogane but you may call me Shiro.” 

“Japanese I am guessing?” 

Shiro nodded and he watched her shake her head slightly before she took her hand back, turning properly to address to him instead of turning her head. “Wow I am surprised that no one has made a comment yet on this train.” 

He felt confused, why would anyone make a comment because of where he was from? He was an American to the governments eyes at this point. He wasn’t surprised when she seemed to pick up on his thoughts, it was if she could read him like an open book. Maybe she could. “You know because the Americans are at war with the Japs?” 

Oh yes that, he should have connected that earlier himself. “Yes, well that is why I am going to enlist.” 

“Enlist? Are you crazy?” She shot back at him and he blinked as he shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t know why but he felt like he was a child and she was a teacher as he heard her huff heavily. “You really think they are going to let you enlist? You are Japanese, they are fighting against them so they may either not trust you or kill you on the battlefield.” She explained to him as if he should have thought of this. 

“But I want to fly.” 

She shook her head quickly, “No, no, no, no, no that’s worse. Japs fly like maniacs! They literally fly into things and think it’s honorable. Trust me, they will not let you into a plane.” 

“Then what can I do ma’am?” Shiro eventually asked feeling lost. He knew that there was a chance but he figured since he grew up in America they will let him in, let him defend his country. He watched as Pidge smile before she leaned forward, slipping a small card into his hand. 

“Come work for me. I will make sure you get to fly a plane and get to fight for your country. Now if you will excuse me this is my stop. My address is on the back of the card. I do hope you consider to position that I have offered you Shiro.” With that she was gone, leaving him behind feeling confused as he stared down at the card.   
He didn’t know what she did, or who she is but if he could defend his country then he was going to do. He just hoped it wouldn’t get him killed in the end. 


	20. Jaith/Jeith #31: Any Au you want (Coffee Shop Au!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by theunpremeditated on Tumblr!! Hope you like it!

There was a ritual at the Atlas Coffee Shop, one that every employee knew all to well. Every month they collect receipts, they collect customer statements, they watch to see who does the best every month and declare who the employee of the month. One which two men always strive for and it has somehow always turned into a game for the others. 

“Alright folks! Come on in, time to make the monthly bets!” Lance declared as he stood on top of a milk crate as he waved his arms about, clearly excited. “Who is going to win this year! Is it going to be James Griffin who won last month or is it going to be Mullet!? Which one is it going to be!? Place your bets now for this is the only time that I will be accepting bets, no take backs!” 

Keith huffed as he turned and left the break room. Last month James managed to sneak in two customer perfect reviews and win the employee of the month. Like he has won for the past three months ever since he got his friends to help him. Keith wasn’t so lucky as he tied his hair up into a shirt ponytail, taking his place at the cashier. He didn’t have proof that James was getting help but he had to step up his game if he wanted to win this month.

Every time you win employee of the month you get extra pay, which he desperately needed if he wanted to keep up with his rent. Yes, Shiro has offered to let him stay at his place but he hastily turned that offer down since he didn’t want the others think that he was sleeping with him to win. He would never go to measures such as that. 

“Good morning welcome to the Atlas Café! What can I get for you this morning?” Keith asked as he forced a smile on his lips, sighing when the lady hummed. 

“Um, I would like aaaaaaaa, hmmmm I’m not sure. What would you recommend?” She asked him and Keith wanted to groan. This is why James win all the time. James likes people, he likes smiling and trying to please them. Keith does not, he would rather tell that person to fuck off and walk away. 

“Well it mostly depends on if you like coffee or not. If you have a strong preference on coffee, I would recommend a normal coffee or if you want a hit me up an espresso. If you are not a fan of coffee I would recommend a hot chocolate or a steeped tea.” 

The lady hummed as she nodded, tapping her chin as she thought about it. “Alright what do you have for tea?” 

“We have orange pekoe, earl grey, apple cinnamon, mint, English breakfast, chai and green tea. My personal favorite is classic orange pekoe but if I have a headache or feeling low my personal favorite is apple cinnamon tea.” Keith listed and he watched her smile widely. 

“Oh very nice! I will take a medium apple cinnamon tea with one sugar and two milk then please.” 

Keith silently nodded as he rang up the order, smiling as he told her the amount and got right down to it. Ignoring the look that James was sending his way as he handed the tea to the lady, smiling as she thanked him. 

“What are you looking at?” Keith growled out as he watched James whip away to talk to whoever as he stalked back to the cashier. 

James has been staring at him lately and it has been getting on his nerves. At first he found that he hated it, but as time went on he found that it wasn’t quite as bad. He doesn’t know, it has been strange lately. 

When he started working here he hated James Griffin, the man always taunting him and the only reason why Keith was still here was because of Shiro. 

Now he feels attracted to James and he didn’t know what to do. He just wants to win, not think about kissing the damn boy! 

“Keith may I speak to you for a moment?” 

Keith sighed as he turned to see Shiro standing by the back door and he knew he had no choice. “Lance take my place.” He mumbled as he followed Shiro to the break room. “What do you want Shiro?” 

“I have been getting complaints from James that you have been rather hostile towards him lately.” 

“Complaints!?” Keith shouted in disbelief, he could not believe what he was hearing. “I will show him a god damn complaint!” How dare he? How dare he try to get him fire by complaining about him, why he should go punch him, maybe even strangle him until he turns blue! 

Shiro sent him a startled look as he moved towards him. “Keith no.” 

“Keith yes.” He growled as he marched towards the door, stopping when Shiro grabbed his shoulder. 

“Violence is not the answer Keith. You know he is just trying to get a rise out of you. Look I told him off but you need to let it go. If you punch him he wins.” Shiro calmly stated as Keith turned his head to pin him with a glare. “And anyways, he is only doing it to try and get your attention. That boy has had a crush on you since he laid eyes on you.” 

“Wait what?” 

Shiro just shrugged lightly, showing him a charming smile as he leaned back against the table, crossing his arms across his chest. “Tell me you haven’t noticed? Everyone here knows it.”   
“He doesn’t like me! He wants to get rid of me! There is a huge difference in that Shiro!?” 

The other male just chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. “Is there? Tell me that you don’t feel the same way then.” 

“I don’t!” Keith lied, he knew that he was blushing, he also knew that Shiro his best friend could see right through him. Now he wanted to punch the smirk on his face. 

“Just think about it Keith. Maybe it isn’t what it seems, and anyway someone had to do something about the pining, Adam told me I was bad, heh he clearly hasn’t met you then.” 

“I” Keith started, “I-I I’m leaving!!” 

With that he left, ignoring Shiro’s laugh as he stormed out of the room, his face hot and the sudden urge to punch something. James does not like him, Shiro must be crazy or something. Unless. Keith stopped as a sudden realization hit him in the face. It makes perfect sense. “Oh fuck.” He muttered as he watched James hand a small drink to a little girl, his eyes soft. 

James likes him. Oh god he actually likes him and what’s even worst is that he like James. It was at that moment that he decided to do. One, he is going to win this month and shove it into James face, two pay off his rent and three maybe kiss the boy. Maybe not in that order.

Whatever he is going to do, he knows that he will give it all, he will crush James in the competition and then when he wins and somehow become friends with him. Then maybe from there, he will see where it goes. He nodded as he held his head up high, a smile on his lips as he took his spot back at the cashier. 

“Welcome to the Atlas Café! What can I get for you this morning?” 


	21. Sheith #12: Writer/Editor Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested on Tumblr for romance writer Keith and clueless editor Shiro! Hope you enjoy!!!

Out of everything he has ever wrote, Keith never expected that his romance novels would gain popularity.

People exclaimed about how realistic they were, how real the scenes and the emotions were. 

All he did was write a short novel about love, or about what his version of love is out of a identity crisis, for not knowing what to write and he had a very odd dream and it just happened. It was suppose to be ignored, forgotten not the big blowup that it ended up being. He should be happy, he was now making actual money and he had people demanding for more. 

When Takashi Shirogane came into his life as his editor, somehow passing all the trials that Keith would put them all through, even going as making grammar mistakes purposely to see how they would react he was surprised. The man has shown nothing but patience as he simply edited the grammar, nothing but patience to deal with him when he had another crisis. Which happened more often then he would have liked. 

They had become fast friends, always staying up to talk about story lines and ideas, then it would turn into talking about everything and nothing. 

So he started a series that went way out of his control. It was the series that changed his life. 

So when he started his spy forbidden love series it started out small. The main characters just met, wondering exactly how to work together, how to become people who to trust to have their back. That was only his first book. 

It wasn’t until book number three that Keith realized that he was in love with Shiro. It wasn’t a magical moment like everyone said it was going to be but Keith knew that the day Shiro walked out of his life was going to be the day he breaks and he couldn’t let it happen. So he did what any normal writer would do, he started to express his feelings through his writing. Expecting him to notice since he had to read every page he writes.

Now he was on book number seven and he was ashamed to say that he was writing to close about how he wanted to be with Shiro just to see if his stupid editor would finally notice after editing his last four books about how he feels. His fans have started to take notice and Keith took a step back, waiting for Shiro to finally say something since his fans were starting to make theories say how Keith was writing secret love messages to his editor but he didn’t hear a single word. 

So he tried even harder on the eighth book. 

“Well what do you think?” Keith asked as Shiro finally put the final chapter down. 

“It’s beautiful Keith. The way you capture their true feelings and how to tell each other is really realistic. Makes me wonder how since you never fell in love yourself.” 

Keith felt his face grow hot as he averted his eyes. He was, but the man in front of him was to oblivious to see it.

“That’s why I have you. So you can tell me if I am going off the tracks or not.” 

“You’re not trust me. It seems like you have actually understood it better.” 

He shrugged as he finally took the final draft into his hands, staring down as he knew what was coming next.

“I think it’s time you end the series actually. You have these beautiful characters and you still haven’t hinted if they are going to be together or not Keith. You’re killing your fans.” 

“Well maybe I like killing my fans.” Keith huffed, smiling as Shiro laughed. Keith would gladly fight anyone who said that Shiro’s laugh wasn’t the most beautiful thing on earth. “I just don’t know how to end it.” 

“This is my part where I tell you that you should probably listen to your fans.” 

“And this is my part saying fuck you I can do what I want. Maybe I can do a good and bad ending in one book. Let them decide how they want to end it.” 

“Are you sure you want to go through that much writing?” Shiro questioned and Keith couldn’t help but to roll his eyes.

“Shiro I have already written eight books, what’s one more?”

“I suppose you are right. So why did you make them go through so much pining?” 

“Because some people are so oblivious that you want to strangle them when they try to show you how much they care about you.” 

Keith didn’t even realize how loud he has gotten until he finished his comment, noticing how Shiro was staring at him with wide eyes, his jaw slack. He didn’t feel embarrassment like he thought he would, not when he wanted to yell at him, asking if he finally got it. 

“Keith do you have feelings for one of your fans?” Shiro asked and Keith wanted to throw something against the wall.

“What!? That is seriously what you are getting out of this!!?” 

“Keith calm down. Looks it’s perfectly normal to start having feelings-“ 

Keith watched as Shiro jumped when he slammed his hands down onto the table, piercing him with a glare. “You are the most infuriating man I have ever met Takashi Shirogane! I have feelings for you not a fan but of course you are too stupid to even see it!” 

He regretted the words as soon as they slipped out of his lips. He watched as Shiro went silent, shocked at his words and Keith knew he screwed up. Shiro probably didn’t even have feelings for him. Oh god, he could even leave now that he knew. 

“You have feelings for…..” Shiro started only to fall silent. Keith didn’t know if he should run or stay and actually strangle him like he stated earlier. His face grew hot as he fidgeted, embarrassment starting to kick in as the silence stretched on longer. 

“Yes.” He whispered, starting to feel shame crawl up his throat as he looked down at his hands that were still on the table. 

“Oh.” 

He had enough, he needed to get out of here. “Look, I got to go.” He couldn’t bring himself to look up at him as he turned to leave only to feel his hand grabbed. Keith snapped his head up, his eyes meeting soft grey ones and he blinked as Shiro brought him close, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“I never thought it was for me.” Shiro whispered into his hair and the thought confused him. 

“What?” 

He felt Shiro sigh more than he heard it before Shiro pulled away slightly, his arms staying around his waist and he burned. He has wanted Shiro to touch him like this for years. 

“I thought it was for someone else.” He clarified and Keith wanted to laugh in disbelief. Now why would he ever come to a conclusion like that?

“It was always you Shiro. Ever only you.” He said, hoping that maybe the other man would get it. It seemed like he did when Shiro smiled, bringing their foreheads together in the most innocent touches. 

“I guess I am an idiot huh?” 

Keith couldn’t stop the chuckle as he nodded slight. “But you are my idiot right?” 

“Right.” Shiro whispered before he brought their lips together for the first time. 

“I am still writing both endings.” 

“Keith.” Shiro said as he shook his head once again. “Fine but that sad ending has to make me cry before you publish it.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way remember? I like killing my fans.” 

Keith smiled as Shiro laughed. It was the best confession he could ever think of. It was perfect. 


	22. Plance #2: Childhood Best Friends Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long wait but I am back! College was really killing me but now that it is finally slowing down I can get back to writing again!
> 
> This was requested by SuzanSushiDrawsStuff! 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes!

Kindergarden is an interesting time in one’s life. Where a child is truly innocent and making friends is easy, their imaginations running wild as they run along the yard screaming and laughing. Lance was easily one of those children, always running wild, being loud maybe even the loudest since he came from a big family and you had to be loud in order to get the attention. 

But he could always be found by Katie Holt’s side. The teachers were puzzled with their friendship, the loudest boy with the smartest and smallest girl in the class but they left it alone. It was a miracle that Katie Holt even had a friend so they were not going to tamper with this one. 

Lance adored his friendship with Katie, even if she did frustrate him sometimes but she was always there for him when he needed it. In his small mind she was his world, always talking about her or thinking about her when he was home. He would even go as far as to think about how pretty she was.

He loved the colour of her hair, it reminded him of the dark sand that he would dig up on the beach. He had proudly proclaimed several times that he would marry her once he got older, always enjoying how flustered the young girl would get.

“Lance! You shouldn’t even be saying that!” Katie scolded once.

“Why? You don’t want to marry me when we get older?” He asked, feeling the rejection stinging deep. Katie gasped as she shook her head. 

“Don’t be upset Lance!!” She exclaimed, hugging him close. “Of course I will marry you when we get older!”

“Really?”

“Really!” Katie exclaimed as she hugged him tighter, trying her best to reassure her friend. Lance couldn’t help the grin that grew on his lips as he hugged her close, feeling her relax gently. What they didn’t know was that something had shifted into place for them, something that wrapped around them, binding them together whether it was friendship or more that was yet to be seen.

But life has a way to twist things around Lance had found out. 

He was excited as he hopped out of his mother’s car, quickly grabbing onto her hand as she led them to the little sectioned off playground for the much younger kids. 

“Have a good day darling, and be good for the teachers. I know you find it fun to torment them but you have to behave alright little one?” 

Lance nodded not even listening as his blue eyes scanned the small area, determined to find the one person that made his entire day. “Of course mama!” He yelled once he spotted Katie, turning quickly to give his mom a hug, muttering a quick love you before running off.

“Katie!” He hollered, slowing down to a stop beside her before he gasped. “Why are you crying!” 

Katie sniffled as she turned towards him, her lips quivering, her wide hazel eyes puffy from the tears that trailed down her face. “I-I’m leaving Lance.” 

“Leaving? What do you mean by leaving!?” 

“Daddy said that we have to move. He had a job offer from somewhere far away and we have to go there.” She said as she wiped at her face. 

“But why?” Lance questioned as he started to breath rapidly, his chest hurting and he started rubbing at his chest from the pain. “Why can’t you just stay here?” 

Katie frowned as she shook her head lightly, sniffling as she took a small step back. “I can’t. I have to go with them, they are my family. I don’t want to go Lance, but I have to. I need you to understand that.” 

He shook his head hard, anger starting to build up as he took a step toward her. “I can’t lose you! You are my best friend! We were going to get married!” 

“I know.” She whispered as she looked down but then she snapped her head up. “Wait!” She exclaimed as she ran towards her bag, shuffling through it until she ran back to him. “Here.” 

Lance looked down at her hand to see Katie’s small stuffed bird. “You can keep this until we see each other again!”

“I can’t take this! This is your favorite toy!” 

He frowned when Katie started giggling. “So you won’t forget me silly! You can give it back when we see each other again.” 

“Okay.” Lance whispered as he gently took the toy from her, taking his bag off so he could place into his bag for safe keeping, he was never going to lose this bird even if it meant dying for it. “When do you leave?”

Katie smiled sadly. “Today.” 

“Oh.” He said before he felt small arms wrap around him. “Don’t worry Lance. We will see each other again!”

Lance startled awake as his alarm went off, groaning as he rolled over. After finally shutting off the alarm he eased himself up, wondering why the hell he decided to take a morning shift for the coffee shop was a good idea. Sighing he turned his head to stare at the small stuffed bird that laid by his lamp. 

It was seventeen years ago that he had to say goodbye to his best friend and his entire world. It wasn’t until he was much older did he realize just how much he truly loved her, knowing that when he declared that he would marry her that he was actually going to. It was a silly thought, but one that kept him sane on the worst days.   
It took him over ten minutes to get out of bed to get ready for work, and another five minutes staring at his front door wondering if he should take the bird with him or not. 

In the end he left his small apartment with the small bird placed in his bag, walking quickly to make sure he caught the bus on time. 

“Hey you actually made it!” Hunk yelled out at him when he walked through the front door of the Lion Café. 

“Yeah.” He grunted as he placed his bag down behind the counter, grabbing his apron. “Why did I take the morning shift again?” 

“Because I begged you to. As much as I love Keith, he is terrifying in the mornings. I much prefer you. Plus free muffins!” 

“Ugh mullet head.” Lance grumbled as he took the muffin that the other male was offering. “It’s about time someone saw me and liked me best.” 

Hunk snickered but didn’t say anything as he went back into the kitchen. Lance sighed as he started his morning routines, turning on the machines, restocking and sweeping quickly before he flipped on the open sign. He was already excited to see what people he would be meeting today. 

It wasn’t long until a steady flow of costumers came in at a steady pace, all grumpy and in desperate need for their boost of caffeine in the morning, whether it was to wake up or a desperate attempt to not murder a person this early in the morning.

“Good morning! Welcome to the Lions Café what can I get for you?” He asked as he swiped his card, punching in his code. 

“Lance?” 

Lance looked up, frowning when he saw a female standing in front of him. She was beautiful despite being a bit smaller and glasses framing her wide hazel eyes. “May I help you?” He asked hesitantly, he felt like he has seen her before but from where?

“It’s me Katie!” 

Lance froze before he smiled. “Katie? What? I- what?” 

Katie giggled as she beamed. “I would like a simple large coffee, black.” 

Lance blinked as his hands moved to punch in the order, glad that muscle memory was a thing as he continued to stare at her. “I can’t believe you are here.” He whispered instead of telling her how much she owed him. 

“I know. I just got back a couple days ago actually!” She announced as she handed him a bill. “Oh and I go by Pidge now if you don’t mind.” 

“Okay? I have a break in five minutes if you want to catch up?” He said as he moved to grab a large cup, picking up the coffee pot. 

“I would love that! We have so much to catch up on!” She exclaimed and Lance swallowed as he poured the coffee, quickly looking down. If he thought she was pretty when they were younger he was a fool. She was beautiful and he swallowed, suddenly nervous about the entire interaction. Will she be proud of who he was today? Does she remember his declaration of marrying her when they were younger? 

“Here you are.” He said as he placed the cup down onto the counter top. “Be careful it’s hot.” 

“Thank you. I will be sitting right by the window.” 

Lance nodded as he watched her go. He didn’t exactly know what to do right then, what was he going to say? Will their friendship even still be there after all these years? A small part of him didn’t want to fond out, the fear growing but another part of him, that small five year old inside him told him that this was the girl that he wanted to marry, this was the girl that was his entire world, this was the girl that he thought about all the time. 

She gave him that stuffed bird to remember her by, to take care of and it was time to give that toy back. She will hopefully be thrilled to see it, want to take it gently and with it she will take his heart. 


	23. Kidge #28: Celebrity/Fan Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by jood-89 on Tumblr. 
> 
> I hope this is alright considering that I have never met or had the desire to meet a celebrity and I have never gone to a comic con or large gathering to meet my fav ppl. I am a anti-social human being.
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes.
> 
> Also remember to wash your hands and stay safe from this virus!

The first time Pidge has ever heard of Keith Kogane was from her brother Matthew. Or more like she was yelling at her brother to turn down his rock music because she had a headache that night. It wasn’t until after her headache that she went up to him with an odd look. “Why were you listening to rock anyway? I thought you hated it?” 

“I do actually.” Matt had admitted as he shrugged. “But Shiro has me listening to this new rock person and I actually like his music. He’s not to bad, plus his music has a wicked beat that helps me work faster.”

“Right okay.” She had replied, nodding slowly as she stifled a laugh while her brother rolled his eyes. 

“It doesn’t matter anyway. You will never understand.” 

That time she did laugh as her brother huffed, crossing his arms as if he was an eight year old child instead of a genius that is going to the top school in the state. “Do you even know what he looks like then?” She managed to wheeze out, laughing harder when Matt sputtered before whipping out his phone.

“Of course I do. He’s short with black hair, a normal human being with wicked skills.” Matt grumbled before he chucked his phone at her. “There. Now you know what he looks like too.” 

It was a good thing that her brother was the only one around as she flailed her arms around, catching the phone with a glare directed at her brother as she brought the phone up to her face. Then proceeded to die right there on the spot. A normal human being her brother said. Yes, a normal human being that was far too attractive for their own good. 

“He’s alright I suppose.” She mumbled, chucking the phone at Matt’s head as he cackled. “A normal human being.” 

Matt wheezed as he fell back onto the bed, yelping when she chucked the nearest object at him. She hummed in satisfaction while walking out of the room, snickering when she heard her brother call out. “That was uncalled for!” 

“Of course it was. Throwing random objects at your sibling is in the job description!” She yelled out, ignoring their father’s bewildered looks. 

“Do I even want to know?” Sam asked before he shook his head. “Nevermind, as long as you two are not murdering each other it’s all good.” 

She really had to wonder how all of this started. Matt had teased her all about that one moment in time where she blushed like a school girl over Keith Kogane’s picture. Which she just shrugged off because hey, she had eyes of course he was attractive. 

But then it got worse. She was scrolling through YouTube, bored and looking for new music. Matt always scoffed, telling her to switch to Spotify which is what all the cool kids are doing but she wasn’t willing to pay the monthly fee, even if it was cheap. She saw one of his music videos and sighed. 

She supposed it wouldn’t hurt as she clicked onto the video. That was her major downfall. 

Next thing she knew, she had downloaded all his songs, pulled up videos all about him and started reading about his life. In a way she was obsessed but not to the point where she had posters up on her wall. Matt would never let her life that down and she wasn’t ready to give him blackmail for the future. 

Now her brother was laying on her bed, grinning at her wickedly. “Guess what Katie.” 

She gave a huge sigh, contemplating if she really could get away with his murder before she glared at him.

“What?” 

“Keith Kogane is giving a performance here in the next few months.” 

“Cool.” 

Matt sat up bewildered. “Cool?” 

“Yes cool.” She said as she turned back to the book she was reading. If he was expecting her to squeal in delight he had a whole other thing coming. She does not squeal. “Where exactly?” 

“Oh so you are interested.” 

“Shut up and tell me where.” She huffed out and Matt laughed. 

“Look it up. Now if you will excuse me, I have exams to study for.” 

She couldn’t help the groan that escaped from her without her permission as Matt once again laughed at her. Which was becoming a common occurrence much to her annoyance. Even if she wanted to go she couldn’t, she had far to much to do. Or did she? 

Maybe she could just go to one show and see what he is truly like up close. Then maybe she will get out of this odd funk that she found herself in. It really was simple, all she had to do was show up, see that he is an asshole like all the others and get turned off and find something else to focus on that was much more useful to her life. 

Oddly enough, she had that gut feeling that it was only going to get worse.


End file.
